Nous n'avions pas le choix
by littlelilyaz
Summary: Lexa Wood est une riche héritière à la tête d'une multinationale. Clarke Griffin est une jeune diplômée en médecine dont l'avenir est tout tracé. Elles n'ont rien en commun, elles sont totalement différentes, elles n'habitent pas la même ville, et rien ne les prédestinaient à se rencontrer. Non, absolument rien et pourtant…
1. Chapter 1

Fan-fiction inspiré par the 100. Autre Univers Modern Clexa Ratting M

En quelques mots : Lexa Wood est une riche héritière à la tête d'une multinationale. Clarke Griffin est une jeune diplômée en médecine dont l'avenir est tout tracé. Elles n'ont rien en commun, elles sont totalement différentes, elles n'habitent pas la même ville, et rien ne les prédestinaient à se rencontrer. Non, absolument rien et pourtant…

Nous n'avions pas le choix.

Chapitre premier.

Nous sommes à New York, dans l'un des plus grands bureaux, de l'une des plus grandes tours du quartier des affaires. Lexa Wood dirige d'une main de fer, hérité de son père, l'une des plus grosses entreprises d'imports exports de l'état, voir du pays. Elle a tout, absolument tout pour réussir. A 21 ans, après la mort tragique de son père, elle se voit placé à la tête de son entreprise. Hormis cette perte dont la peine ne s'atténue pas, elle a absolument tout ce dont on peut rêver. L'éducation, le savoir-vivre, la classe innée, le talent, la beauté, le pouvoir et l'intelligence de ne pas se perdre dans ses illusions. Elle a sous son autorité le conseil général de l'entreprise, elle détient les plus grosses parts, elle est le centre de toutes les décisions et la tête de tout le réseau. Elle est une femme des temps modernes qui ne cède devant rien. Elle est une femme que tout le monde respecte, jeune, extrêmement belle et portant en elle la trace indélébile laissée par l'éducation de son père, ami et mentor. Et pourtant…

Partons ensuite dans le Massachusetts, à Boston, au Mass Général Hospital. Clarke Griffin est une brillante étudiante en médecine. Tout lui sourit. Elle est brillante, elle n'a plus que quelques examens à passer et stages à valider et bientôt elle sera officiellement une blouse blanche diplômée libre d'exercer où bon lui semblera. Cette belle blonde aux yeux couleur saphir est pleine de vie et de compassion. Elle s'occupe de chaque patient avec individualité, exigence et respect. Elle cherche à les soulager de leurs maux par tous les moyens possibles, y compris une oreille attentive ou bien un geste de soutien. Elle n'est pas une mécanique de laboratoire, elle est bienveillante, charmante et toujours souriante. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, ces deux vies bien rodées vont être totalement bouleversées. Au même instant, chacune de leur côté elles vont voire leurs rêves s'effondrer.

Chapitre 2. Destitution.

Lexa Wood, comme chaque matin sort de chez elle à 6h30 et monte dans sa berline avec chauffeur. Fred son fidèle employer lui tend son gobelet de café Starbucks qu'il est passé prendre juste avant de se garer devant son immeuble-résidence. Elle arrive avant 7h au bureau et s'installe devant écrans d'ordinateur et piles de paperasse. Comme chaque matin, elle relie les ordres du jour, elle prend des notes, elle vérifie le court du marché, elle travaille déjà à 100% alors que d'autre ne sont toujours pas arrivés voire pas encore levés. Sa vie c'est ça, le boulot, l'entreprise que papa lui a léguée, le pouvoir, les décisions, la main de fer et le gant de velours. Parfois, elle rêve d'une grasse matinée. Parfois elle rêve d'une semaine au soleil mais chaque matin, elle est présente au poste sans jamais accorder le moindre moment à autre chose qu'au travail. Même ses week-ends sont souvent prit par des galas de charité ou autres soirées dans la Haute.

Et pourtant ce matin-là allait être différent. A 9h, il y avait une réunion du conseil général, comme tous les vendredis et Lexa s'y rendit avec son habituel sourire glacé et son note book sous le bras. Elle était la plus jeune, elle était la seule femme aussi, à faire partie de ce conseil et comme son père lui avait laissé ses parts, c'est elle qui les tenait tous. Mais ce matin-là, elle sentit une ambiance étrange comme une vague de murmure qui envahissait l'air de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle prend place comme à son habitude en bout de table. Et autour de l'immense table en acajou, les autres membres baissent la tête comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à lui cacher. Elle sent ces choses-là alors elle va droit au but.

« Que ce passe-t-il ce matin ? Je devrais être mis au courant de quelque chose ? »

Des murmures mais pas de réponses franches. Elle entend un « moi je n'étais pas pour », puis un « on aurait pas dû » ou encore « maintenant on assume ». Elle les foudroie tous du regard et trouve vite l'instigateur.

« Johnson, un problème ? »

« Non madame. En réalité, c'est vous qui en avait un… ou peut être que non. Voilà, il se trouve que certains de ces estimé membres du conseil pensent comme moi que vous avez beaucoup trop de pouvoir et trop peu d'expérience »

« Je vous demande pardon Johnson ? Je dirige ce département depuis plus d'un an et tous les indicateurs sont en hausse. Vous n'avez strictement rien à me reprocher. »

« J'en suis conscient. Cela étant dit, nous avions gardé une marge de manœuvre pour pouvoir rétablir un équilibre au sein de cette société »

« L'équilibre est toujours le même, j'ai les parts de marché de mon père. »

« Plus maintenant mademoiselle. »

Lexa Wood perd quelques secondes pied. Elle s'adosse à son fauteuil en cuir et tente de respirer.

« Vous avez manigancé entre vous la vente et le rachat de vos parts pour m'éjecter ? »

« Je suis navré mademoiselle Wood, j'aimais beaucoup votre père, mais ce sont les affaires. »

« Je n'y croit pas ! Et c'est vous Johnson qui aller prendre la responsabilité du plus haut poste de cette entreprise ? mon poste ? »

« J'en ai bien peur. »

La boite mail de mademoiselle Wood retentit, elle jette un œil à son note book et lit entre les lignes la dépêche de son avocat qui lui annonce le rachat des parts qui la diminue.

« Okay je vois. Et vous autres, bande de lâches, quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ? Mon père a fondé et tout donné à cette boite, et j'en faisais de même. Johnson, très bien, démmerdez-vous ! »

Lexa Wood lui balance son note book avec l'agenda et les tâches du jour. Elle claque la porte et ses talons aiguilles frappent le sol d'une colère noire. Elle retourne à son bureau, elle récupère des papiers personnels qu'elle glisse dans sa mallette, elle récupère son ordinateur et téléphone portable, deux cadres photos qui trônent sur son bureau, ses clefs, son sac à main, manteau et elle est prête à partir. Elle se retourne une dernière fois vers ce bureau qu'elle connait depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle retient une larme. Elle a très envie d'éteindre son unité centrale pour que Johnson mette une demie heure à faire redémarre tous les systèmes mais elle renonce par professionnalisme. Elle s'enfuit de l'étage et pénètre dans l'ascenseur.

Au pied de la tour, son chauffeur l'attend. Elle part direction Central Park. Elle veut marcher, elle veut se perdre et réfléchir. On vient de lui enlever sa seule occupation, la seule chose qu'elle sache faire, travailler, alors elle part au travers des allées boisées en enrageant contre ses estimés collègues.

Chapitre 3. Doute viscéral.

De bon matin, Clarke Griffin prend sa garde avec un café à la main. Elle prend connaissance des dernières analyses des patients qu'elle suit. Elle fait le tour des chambres et laisse derrière elle un doux parfum de vanille. Et son bipper sonne. On l'appel aux urgences. Elle descend en quatrième vitesse et plonge au milieu du chaos des urgences sous le coup d'arrivées simultanées. Une bagarre à dégénérée. Des gangs se sont effrontés en pleine ville. Le sang coule et les cris d'agonie et de défis retentissent.

Clarke prend en charge un premier patient, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième et ainsi de suite. Et puis celui de trop. Celui qu'elle n'aurait pas dû prendre en charge. Celui qu'elle ne reconnait pas tout de suite à cause des blessures. Ce n'est que quand une jeune et jolie jeune femme l'appel par son nom que Clarke reconnait son voisin Finn. Celui qui l'avait dragué, celui qui l'avait finalement séduite, celui avait qui elle avait passée quelques mois, celui qui était en fait déjà fiancé à cette femme, Raven présente aux urgences et en pleurs.

Quand Clarke comprend, elle fait un faux mouvement sous le coup de la surprise, la sonde qu'elle tient dans la plaie s'enfonce un peu plus dans les chairs et les moniteurs s'emballent. Elle lâche tout, le sang gicle, elle s'enfuit. Elle quitte les urgences, elle se fait remplacer. Le jeune homme meurt sur la table d'opération suite à ses blessures. Clarke ne s'en remet pas. Elle réalise que pour la première fois elle n'a pas fait attention à l'individu sur la table et cela change tout. Elle voulait être humaine, ne pas être un chirurgien robotisé mais là elle avait échoué et une énorme faille s'ouvrit dans son cœur. Elle est traumatisée et pause des congés qui sont refusés. Elle part quand même. Elle a besoin de partir seule, elle ne peut plus exercer. Elle ne veut plus toucher un seul patient. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

Clarke Griffin prend la route dans son vieux pick-up, direction le Maine, un chalet de famille perdu au milieu des bois dont elle est la seule à avoir encore la clef. Avec bagages, provisions et son chien Rival, un Airedale qui appartenait à son père, elle part dans les profondes forêts noires de Baxter State Parc, au bord du Lobster Lake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 4. Le noir total

Lexa Wood passa la journée à « flâner » dans Central Park. Elle appel son chauffeur qui l'attend encore et lui donne son week-end. Elle annule tous ses projets. Elle dîne seule dans son restaurant japonais préféré. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées. Elle a tout donné à cette entreprise depuis la mort de son père et se demande ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire. Réintégrer l'entreprise à un poste moins élevé ? Les poursuivre en justice et reprendre sa place par la force ? Ou passer à autre chose ? Elle ne sait pas. Elle marche dans les rues de son quartier en bordure du parc, qu'elle redécouvre presque. Elle rentre chez elle à pied, cela fait une éternité que ça ne lui est pas arrivé. Elle profite du moment qui malgré tout est agréable. L'air frais du soir ravive sa mémoire et elle repense à toutes ces choses qu'elle a mis de côté au profit de son job.

Mais alors qu'elle pensait déjà avoir passé l'une des plus mauvaises journées de sa vie, voilà qu'un drame s'apprête à s'abattre sur elle.

Alors qu'elle marche, juste à l'angle de sa rue, juste à quelques centaines de mètre de l'entrée de son immeuble chic avec portier, piscine et jardin intérieur, un véhicule type fourgonnette freine violement à sa hauteur. La porte coulissante s'ouvre rapidement et un homme en noir, cagoulé, se précipite vers elle.

Elle esquive la première attaque, elle le frappe et se débat mais soudain, elle sent une piqure dans sa cuisse gauche. En quelques secondes, elle sent son corps s'effondrer, l'homme la retient et la transporte à l'intérieur du véhicule noir. A toute allure, la fourgonnette démarre dans un crissement de pneus et Lexa Wood perd totalement connaissance.

C'est le trou noir pour Mademoiselle Wood. Elle est droguée et kidnappée. Elle reprend conscience quelques secondes à cause d'un nid de poule sur la route. Elle ouvre à peine les yeux, elle distingue à peine le jour et le paysage qui défile au travers des rayures sur les vitres teintées. Elle ne se souviendra même pas de ce moment. Elle plonge dans un profond sommeil induit par la drogue injectée dans ses veines. Pendant des heures, elle gît à l'arrière du véhicule qui file sur les routes et sort de l'Etat. Au volant un homme qui sourit bêtement, et à côté un autre homme, fier de lui et qui réfléchit déjà à la suite du programme

Lexa Wood reprend conscience après un temps indéfinissable. Elle ouvre les yeux difficilement, elle reprend ses esprits. Elle sent les liens qui l'entravent. Chevilles et poignets sont ligotés. Elle est allongée sur un vieux matelas au sol. Elle sent encore la drogue dans son organisme qui l'assomme. Elle balaye des yeux la pièce où elle est retenue. Un endroit sombre et humide comme une cave. Poutres en bois, sol en ciment imparfait, placard et étagère bondés de vieilleries. Odeur de poussière et de renfermé. Une pâle lumière pénètre par une lucarne crasseuse. Elle ne distingue qu'un bout de ciel gris et la cime de hauts arbres.

Elle prend peur, elle panique mais très vite elle ralentit sa respiration et analyse la situation.

Elle a été embarquée de force : kidnapping. Elle ne n'a aucune idée de combien de temps elle est restée inconsciente. Elle n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où elle est, si ce n'est qu'elle a quitté New-York. Elle peut sentir la forêt immense autour d'elle, l'air ambiant est loin de celui de la mégalopole.

Soudain elle entend des bruits de pas lourds au-dessus d'elle. Son cœur s'emballe. Elle se débat et cherche à se défaire de ses liens mais c'est impossible, les cordes lui brûlent déjà la peau. Elle sent les courbatures dans tous les muscles de son corps, elle sent les larmes lui monter aux bords des yeux.

Les bruits de pas s'accompagnent de voix fortes et sourdes. Deux hommes à priori. Elle essaye de garder son calme, elle retient ses larmes mais le grincement d'une porte et le bruit de pas dans l'escalier en bois, la font sursauter. Elle n'a que quelques secondes pour réagir. Prudence en premier lieu. Elle ferme les yeux, elle s'immobilise, elle feint d'être encore dans les vapes avant que les deux kidnappeurs ne posent les pieds dans le sous-sol de leur chalet perdu en forêt.

Deux hommes en tenus de chasse kaki descendent avec fracas et posent les yeux sur leur otage. Lexa se crispe mais ne bouge pas. Son rythme cardiaque s'affole, elle sert les dents et les paupières.

_Putain ! Elle n'est toujours pas réveillée ! T'as mis une dose de cheval ma parole ?!

_Non, j'ai mis la dose habituelle.

_Crétin !

_Mais…

_Chut ! Ecoute !

L'Homme, paraissant le plus âgé des deux, s'approche du corps inconscient étendu au sol. Il s'accroupit tout près d'elle.

_Sa respiration est différente. Elle est consciente la mignonne…

Il pose la main sur son visage, il serre ses joues entre son pouce et ses doigts et lui secoue la tête. Lexa n'a que quelques fractions de secondes pour réagir. Elle ouvre les yeux et secoue la tête violement pour se dégager de son emprise.

_Lâchez-moi ! Rugit-elle.

_Oh, tout doux ma jolie…

_Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Si c'est pour une rançon c'est loupé, je n'ai plus de famille et je viens de me faire éjecter de …

_On sait, on sait, calme toi !

_Alors quoi ? Que me voulez-vous ?

_Chut, calme toi, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Et, je te signale, que tu n'es pas en position de poser des questions.

Il la chope par le bras et la soulève pour qu'elle s'assoit sur le matelas. Elle sent son corps douloureux mais elle retrouve ses sensations et ses forces. Elle se dégage de son emprise. Il se relève et se poste devant elle pour l'observer.

_Hey Ness…

_La ferme Crétin ! Ne prononce pas mon nom devant elle !

_Pardon. Répondit le frère en baissant la tête.

Lexa avait remarqué tout de suite cet air de famille prononcé entre les deux hommes. L'un plus costaud, plus brutal, plus assuré, l'autre plus pataud, plus effacé et apparemment plus stupide.

_Va lui chercher un truc à manger, genre un sandwich et un verre d'eau après on commencera.

Le deuxième frère s'exécute et remonte l'escalier en vitesse. L'autre attrape une chaise et se place à califourchon dessus, face à son otage. Lexa le fixe du regard, elle veut des réponses, elle garde son calme mais son cœur bat à toute allure et ses paumes sont moites de peur.

L'homme reste silencieux jusqu'à ce que son frère revienne avec un plateau. Il le dépose à terre, près du matelas.

_Ok, écoute moi ma jolie. Je vais desserrer tes liens, je vais t'attacher à ce poteau (il fait un signe de tête pour lui indiquer la poutre en bois derrière elle.) et tu vas pouvoir manger un peu, après, c'est très simple, j'ai des questions à te poser et si tu réponds, tu n'auras rien à craindre. Tu as compris ?

Lexa Wood acquiesce et se laisse faire. Il la détache puis la rattache plus amplement. Elle hésite à attaquer pendant le lapse de temps où elle est un peu libre mais elle est lucide, elle ne pourra rien contre ses deux armoires à glace.

Finalement elle avale le sandwich jambon-fromage-salade dans du pain de mie et le verre d'eau d'une traite. Cela soulage son estomac et elle reprend des forces. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend et elle craint le pire. Elle imagine les pires scénarios et se remémore ce stage de contrôle de soin et des exercices de survie et de défense que lui avait fait suivre son père à une époque. Elle sert les dents et tient bon.

Chapitre 5. Le goût du sang.

Le sang bouillonne dans ses veines. La moindre fibre de son corps et la moindre connexion de son cerveau sont en éveil. Elle ne s'est jamais senti aussi vivante qu'à cet instant, sous la menace, sous l'intimidation d'une torture prochaine.

Elle avait compris dès la première question. Ce n'était pas une rançon qu'ils voulaient mais des informations. De l'espionnage industriel sous forme de kidnapping et d'interrogatoire musclé, elle n'en revient pas. Elle comprend vite qu'un concurrent, assez fou et avec assez de pouvoir, avait appris la destitution de son poste et voulait savoir tous les secrets de la société qu'elle dirigeait afin de contre carrer pendant le passage de poste et prendre l'avantage sur le marché.

Lexa Wood cherche dans sa mémoire, qui, de ses nombreux ennemis dans le domaine, pourrait être assez cinglé pour en arriver là. A bien y réfléchir, pas si fou que cela. Personne ne s'apercevrait de sa disparition avant des jours. Son chauffeur avait son congé et on ne l'attendait pas lundi matin au bureau. Si ça se trouve ont été déjà lundi, elle n'en savait rien, elle n'avait déjà plus de notion du temps. Elle n'a plus que la notion de la douleur.

Elle avait refusé de répondre et la main de l'homme frappa son visage à chaque refus de coopérer.

Les premiers coups furent légers, seuls quelques hématomes empourpraient ses pommettes. Ils la laissent quelques heures tranquilles. La nuit tombe et par la lucarne elle ne voit que le noir, aucune lumière artificielle à l'horizon si ce n'est celles des étoiles, elles naturelles.

Lexa Wood tente de se mettre dans une position plus confortable mais avec ces entraves serrées cela est difficile. Les cordes lui lassèrent les chaires. Au milieu de la nuit, épuisée, elle commence à fermer les yeux, c'est à ce moment que les deux hommes reviennent à la charge.

Théodore et Ernest, les deux frères se postent devant elle. Ils allument une petite ampoule qui pend au plafond. Lexa cligne des yeux, elle a des cernes, ses traits sont fatigués mais elle reste belle. Todd, le plus jeune des deux frères, la regarde presque avec tendresse jusqu'à ce que son frère lui assigne un coup de pied.

De nouveau, Ernest - Lexa a entendu Todd l'appeler par son nom et se faire réprimander dans l'escalier - entame l'interrogatoire. Il pose la même première question que lors de la première séance et Lexa serre les dents et ne répond pas. Elle secoue la tête par la négative et le fixe d'un regard noir. Une deuxième question. Pas de réponse. Ernest s'approche et dans un élan violent, il lui met une droite en plein visage. L'impact, plus fort que les simples gifles précédentes, lui fend légèrement la lèvre. Elle passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et reconnait le goût du sang.

Autre question. Autre refus. Autre coup. Lexa Wood crache du sang et sa mâchoire lui fait atrocement mal mais elle ne dit toujours rien.

La série de question fut la même et sera la même à chaque fois. Ils veulent des informations bien précises. Ils ne lâcheront rien, ils sont surement payés à la livraison des infos et le mode d'obtention est probablement indifférent à son employeur. Ils la laissent de nouveau, elle s'effondre sur son matelas crasseux.

Au petit matin, elle émerge à cause des bruits de pas dans l'escalier en bois. Elle se redresse seule mais tous ses muscles sont douloureux et courbaturés. Sans la moindre cérémonie, Ernest commence l'interrogatoire. Son regard est moins patient, le ton de sa voix est plus en colère, il semble prêt à tout. Et quand il en eut fini de poser ses questions et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondue, il la frappa à l'abdomen, elle suffoqua.

Il s'accroupit près d'elle, il secoue la tête comme s'il était presque navré de lui faire subir ce traitement. Elle ne cède pas, il la frappe une nouvelle fois et repart. Todd ne dit jamais rien, il se contente de regarder et repart avec son frère.

La même scène se déroula une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle oublie le goût de tout autre chose pour ne reconnaitre que celui du sang dans sa bouche mêlé de larmes. Elle abandonne le combat et se laisse roué de coup.

Elle voit Todd se tortiller sur place, partagé entre dégoût et plaisir devant ce spectacle de violence. Mais jamais Ernest ne le laisse la toucher, ni l'approcher. Ernest est la tête et les poings de cette équipe fraternelle. Todd n'est que le sous-fifre. Elle y pense, elle doit se servir de lui, il doit être beaucoup plus violent qu'Ernest en colère, il semble ne pas contrôler toutes ses pensées et ses gestes mais elle doit pouvoir l'amadouer.

Lexa Wood finit par perdre conscience avant la fin des interrogatoires. Elle encaisse les coups alors il va passer à l'arme blanche. Il n'en a pas fini avec elle, il veut des réponses.

Un soir, tard dans la nuit, Ernest descend seul au sous-sol avec une lanterne. Il la réveille et lui fait boire un grand verre d'eau. Cela lui fait un bien fou mais lui veut surtout qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas trop vite pour la suite du programme. Il déplie un étui de cuir abîmé et vieillit. Elle frémit de terreur à la vue des lames étincelantes.

Elle panique, elle tire sur ses liens, elle se débat. Ernest l'empoigne et la menace avec une arme à feu qu'il avait cachée dans son dos. Elle cesse de gesticuler, elle se tétanise d'un seul coup. Il la détache puis l'assoie violement sur une chaise en bois et ligote ses chevilles aux pieds de la chaise, ses poignets sur les accoudoirs puis son buste au dossier. Elle a cessé de respirer depuis qu'elle a vu le revolver et se laisse faire. Il pose l'arme sur un établi après avoir bien vérifié les nœuds qui la maintiennent à la chaise. Il s'assoit face à elle et lui parle avec un ton calme.

_Je ne voulais pas en arriver là ma jolie, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Regarde ton visage, si tuméfié à l'heure qu'il est. Tu crois vraiment que ces informations valent le coup ? valent un tel sacrifice ? Tu es brave, je te l'accorde mais crois moi il va falloir que tu parles… Il me faut ces infos et je sais que tu les as. Mon employeur est déjà très mécontent des délais alors dis-moi tout et je te relâche sans plus te faire de mal. Parle, crois-moi parle, sinon…

Il s'empare d'un scalpel en particulier, il l'affute, il sourit presque malgré son discours. Elle hésite à parler tout de suite, mais son éthique et son sens de l'honneur l'empêche de céder. Son sens moral hérité de son père, redoutable homme d'affaire mais aussi généreux donateur, la force encore à serre les dents et à se taire.

La nuit fut longue, comme la douleur dans sa chair, sans fin, lancinante et profonde. Le jour ne semble jamais venir pour la délivrer de cette torture, la douleur semble ne jamais partir. Elle cède, elle hurle mais ne répond toujours pas. Ses cris résonnent mais personne n'entend car la forêt autour est inhabitée et immense. Chaque refus entraine une entaille sur son corps, différents instruments, différents procédés, mais une douleur identique, profonde et glaciale. Elle sang son propre sang chaud couler sur sa peau glacée. Elle sent la lame s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Elle voit le sourire de son bourreau, elle serre les dents et ne lui donnera pas satisfaction. Elle sait que plus elle se tait plus les tortures empirerons. Elle sent son corps faiblir sous la douleur. Elle voit son état s'aggraver au travers du regard de son tortionnaire. Son tailleur haute couture qu'elle portait depuis son enlèvement était maintenant stratégiquement déchiré, en plus d'être couvert de sang, de larmes et de poussière.

Ernest est minutieux, il s'applique, il fait mal et il y prend un certain plaisir mal contenu à infliger un tel châtiment. Il n'attend même plus la fin de sa question pour la punir, il sait qu'elle ne répondra pas alors il entaille sa peau à des endroits sensibles. Toutefois il ne la laisse pas se vider de son sang, son but n'est pas qu'elle meurt alors, avant de partir, il pose des garrots et des compresses sur les plaies qu'il a lui-même infligé et les maintiens en place avec des bouts de sparadrap. Il la laisse là, à demi-consciente et très affaiblit. Quand il claque la porte, elle perd connaissance.

Elle émerge quelques heures plus tard, secouée par Todd qui lui apporte un verre de lait chaud en secret pendant que son frère est sorti. Elle en profite, elle boit le lait et savoure la chaleur qu'il procure. Il lui caresse la joue, elle se recule. Elle ose lui parler.

_Où sommes-nous Todd ?

_Je, je… je…

Il est soudain très troublé et bafouille sans pouvoir répondre.

_S'il vous plait, dites-moi où nous sommes.

_Je n'ai pas le droit de vous parler…

_Je sais, votre frère ne vous laisse pas faire grand-chose…

_Ness est bon avec moi, il est tout ce que j'ais…

_Todd, aidez-moi s'il vous plait.

Mais des bruits de pas à l'étage, le prenne par surprise et il file sans plus de mot. Lexa soupire puis lutte encore contre ses liens mais rien n'y fait.

Elle voit les jours et les nuits défiler, elle sent son corps s'affaiblir de plus en plus. Malnutrition, déshydratation, blessures, menaces physique et mental récurrentes, elle perd la foi, elle perd presque l'esprit parfois. La douleur et l'épuisement l'emporte dans un refuge, connu que d'elle seule, quand elle perd conscience, elle se réveille là-bas mais ça ne dure pas. Mais elle est encore en vie et elle subit. Ernest est cruel. Des cris, des larmes se succèdent jours après jours mais aucune réponse ne sort de sa bouche. Les lames ne marchent pas, Ernest reprend ses poings. Les jours s'enchainent et Lexa Wood s'enchaine aussi à son bourreau en s'entêtant à ne pas répondre aux questions qui révèleraient les secrets de la réussite de TravelPost Corporation.

Elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps à ce rythme-là et un matin, à l'aube, Todd lui apporta de quoi manger. Il défait le nœud de sa main droite pour la libérer afin qu'elle mange. Elle ne lui pose aucune question, elle ne veut pas le brusquer, il est sa seule chance de s'enfuir car elle pense, à raison, que personne ne la cherche et que même si c'était le cas, il serait dur de la retrouver.

Elle mange et il la rattache mais elle place son bras différemment sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il fait le nœud et ne se doute de rien. Il remonte et la laisse seule.

Après quelques heures, Ernest la rejoint avec un couteau dont la lame a été chauffée dans le feu de cheminée. Il pose les questions. Elle serre les dents. Elle ne dit rien. Il plaque la lame brûlante sur sa peau. Elle hurle. Il verse le restant de sa flasque d'alcool sur la plaie, ce qui lui arrache un autre cri de douleur qui déchire le silence. Il repart sans dire un mot. Il la laisse pour morte, du moins inconsciente mais elle ne l'est pas. Elle entend les bruits de pas et de voix à l'étage au-dessus d'elle. Elle entend la lourde porte de l'entrée claquer et le moteur de leur voiture démarrer puis s'éloigner. Le silence résonne. Ils sont partis. Elle est seule. C'est le moment d'agir.

Elle se tortille, elle se démet presque l'épaule, elle pivote son poignet, elle insiste et se fait mal mais elle glisse sa main hors de l'étreinte des cordes. Elle se dépêche, elle défaits les autres nœuds et la voilà libre. Elle s'étire mais son corps est empli de douleur. Elle monte l'escalier, la porte est verrouillée, elle n'essaie même pas de l'enfoncer, elle n'a aucun appui, aucune force pour lutter contre cette lourde porte en bois au multiple cadenas. Elle redescend, elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis s'empare d'un parpaing posé près de l'établi de bricolage. Elle le lance dans la lucarne et le verre se brise en mille morceaux, elle prend un chiffon qu'elle enroule autour de sa main et dégage les bris de verre puis se faufile par le trou. Elle est à l'air libre, elle respire profondément, elle sent le vent frais des forêts profondes du Nord sur son visage abimé, avant de se met à courir vers l'orée des bois le plus vite possible, lancé par un nouvel élan d'espoir.

Chapitre 6. Courir sans arrêter.

Lexa Wood force sur les muscles de ses jambes endoloris par des semaines de détention et de maltraitance. Elle traverse la cour aussi vite qu'elle peut mais elle boite et trébuche. Ce qu'elle ignore c'est que Todd est encore dans le chalet et que par l'un des fenêtres, il voit sa silhouette s'enfuir vers les bois.

Il se lance à sa poursuite en lui hurlant de revenir. Elle l'entend et redouble d'effort pour mettre un pied devant de l'autre et de la distance entre elle et lui. Elle est au fond de la cour, elle dépasse le puit, elle dépasse une cabane de jardin, elle dépasse le stock de bois. Il est sur ses talons, il peut presque la toucher, elle court, elle chope la hache posée sur le tronc coupé au milieu des copeaux de bois, elle l'empoigne, elle prend son élan et se retourne. Elle le frappe juste avant qu'il ne pose la main sur elle.

Elle est choquée, elle respire difficilement, elle essuie le sang sur son visage, elle reste plantée là quelques secondes en prenant conscience qu'elle venait de tuer un homme. Elle a planté cette hache dans le corps de Todd qui s'est effondré dans l'herbe humide qui, peu à peu se recouvre de sang frais et épais.

Elle reprend ses esprits, Ernest va revenir, il faut qu'elle parte le plus loin possible avant la tombée de la nuit. Elle escalade la barrière en bois et atteint la forêt. Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil au chalet et aux hangars pour pouvoir faire une description correcte si elle s'en sort. Elle est encore lucide malgré les tortures et l'état de choc. Elle entre dans la forêt, elle parait sombre et immense, elle n'a pas le choix, elle avance droit devant.

Elle traverse les bois, elle est épuisée physiquement et psychologiquement. Elle avance toujours au milieu des érables, chênes et autres pins qui se ressemblent tous et qui semble former un labyrinthe naturel dont on ne ressort jamais. Elle est bien loin de NY, elle ne se repère absolument pas mais elle continue à mettre de la distance entre elle et le chalet pourri où elle était retenue. Le jour décline, Ernest a dû rentrer et s'apercevoir de sa fuite, il a aussi surement trouvé le corps de son frère dans le fond du jardin, il doit être à sa recherche à présent.

Elle continue, sans vraiment savoir avec quelle force elle arrive encore à mettre un pied devant de l'autre. La nuit commence à tomber, elle a peur de s'aventurer encore plus profondément dans la forêt sans jamais pouvoir en ressortir mais elle ne ferait demi-tour pour rien au monde.

Elle se tient les côtes, elle commence à tousser. Elle crache du sang, elle sent la douleur s'amplifier. Ses jambes faiblissent à chaque nouveau pas. Elle voudrait s'arrêter quelques secondes au pied d'un arbre pour reprendre son souffle mais elle sait que si elle touche le sol elle ne se relèvera plus. Elle continue, la nuit est de plus en plus palpable et la température baisse. Un vent froid la soulage de la brulure dans sa poitrine et dans ses muscles mais elle sent toutes les blessures sur son corps s'ouvrir un peu plus à chaque mouvement. Elle sent son corps s'épuiser à chaque mètre qu'elle parcourt en plus. Elle sent ses forces l'abandonner.

Mais dans la nuit qui devient noire, elle distingue une lueur au loin. Une lueur vive et chaude, une lueur d'espoir espère-t-elle. Elle accélère le pas autant qu'elle peut. Elle dépasse l'orée du bois, ses pieds passent de la terre aux galets gris et brun d'une petite bande de plage le long d'un lac. Elle distingue enfin le ciel à découvert, elle regarde les étoiles, elle essaie de se repérer mais elle est trop faible, ses idées s'emmêlent. Elle avance jusqu'à la lanterne suspendue aux poutres d'un pont qui s'avance dans les eaux sombre de l'étang. Au pied du ponton, elle s'effondre, inconsciente.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 7. Trouver un oiseau blessé.

Trop fragile pour aller plus loin, Lexa Wood n'a pas vue le chalet de bois qui fait face à l'étang. Par les fenêtres l'on distingue des lueurs chaudes et par la cheminée s'échappe une épaisse fumée. La maison est habitée. On entend un chien aboyer et la porte en bois de l'entrée grincer. Une silhouette se détache de la lumière. Une silhouette de femme.

La propriétaire sort avec une grande prudence. Elle pose la main sur son arme qu'elle a glissée à sa ceinture, et son chien, un vieil Airedale, est position d'attaque à quelques pas devant elle. Il grogne et tout son corps est tendu. Ensemble ils avancent vers le pont, lentement en restant bien sur leurs gardes.

Quand elle découvre le corps inanimé de la jeune femme, elle se précipite et s'empresse de prendre son pouls. Elle découvre ses aillons déchirés et maculé de sang, elle distingue qu'avant d'être des aillons cela devait être un tailleur très chic. Elle dévisage l'inconnue et découvre des plaies et des bleus partout.

Le chien cesse de grogner et la femme qui vit là emporte le corps à l'abri et au chaud dans le chalet. Elle dépose le corps inanimé dans le canapé du salon, près de la cheminée. Elle prend son pouls, et écoute sa respiration, elle est stable mais dans un piteux état.

La propriétaire du chalet est une belle blonde, étudiante en médecine, qui a tout abandonné et est parti faire une retraire-remise-en-question au fond des forêts du Maine. Elle pensait être seule et tranquille et voilà qu'une jeune inconnue apparemment torturée, s'écroule sur les rivages de son étang et la force à renouer avec sa trousse de soin et ses réflexes de médecin.

Ni une ni deux, Clarke Griffin se précipita dans la salle d'eau de son chalet et fouilla dans les placards. Elle en sortit une trousse de secours basique : eau oxygéné, Bétadine, compresses, tulles gras, kit de suture, ciseaux, scalpel, gants stériles, pansement de toutes tailles. Elle ouvrit ensuite une autre porte et en sortit une caisse, elle vérifia le matériel : tubes, pansement stérile, kit d'intraveineuse et de perfusion, poches de NaCl, Glucose ou encore Ringer Lactate. Elle embarqua le tout dans le salon, elle débarrassa la table basse des quelques livres et de la tasse de thé encore bouillant qui y trainait et posa les trousses de soins.

Son chien, anxieux, tournait en rond dans la pièce en gémissant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait, en particulier ses mains et que son rythme cardiaque était totalement chaotique, elle paniquait alors elle se mit à respirer profondément et Rival son airedale vint se caler contre elle. Elle observe la jeune inconnue à la lumière ambiante, ses blessures ont l'air sérieuse et son état est très préoccupant. Elle caresse la tête de son chien et lui ordonne d'aller dans son panier. Elle choppe la bouteille de désinfectant pour les mains et revient auprès de l'inconnue. Elle la regarde de nouveau puis attrape sa lampe de bureau qui lui serre à dessiner. Elle la braque sur le corps inerte dans le canapé. L'inconnue à courut dans les bois et son corps a besoin d'être nettoyer puis soigner. Clarke y passera toute la nuit. Elle regarde le feu, les braises sont vives, la température est bonne, cela devrait l'aider à se réchauffer. Elle glisse un drap sous le corps de l'inconnue et la regarde encore.

Elle hésite, des flashs back de sa dernière journée de boulot à l'hôpital lui reviennent. Les erreurs et la peur se lisent dans ses yeux bleus qui se troublent. Elle inspire, elle n'a pas le choix, cette femme a besoin de soin et aucun autre médecin n'est là pour prendre le relais, elle doit affronter ses peurs.

Elle dégage les mèches de cheveux collées par le sang et les larmes sur le visage de l'inconnue. Clarke en a le souffle coupé, cette femme est belle. Malgré les bleus qui ont viré au violet, les coupures, les plaies ensanglantées, et les boursoufflures, Clarke devine la beauté foudroyante de cette femme qui à subit d'atroces tortures.

Elle nettoie délicatement son visage à l'aide d'un gant humide, elle désinfecte les plaies, elle suture l'arcade droite et la pommette gauche avec le talent d'un chirurgien esthétique. Elle passe une compresse humide sur les lèvres de l'inconnue. Il lui semble qu'elle a bougé légèrement à ce contact mais pourtant elle reste inconsciente. Elle applique un baume cicatrisant sur la pulpe de ses lèvres, ses gestes sont les plus délicats possible. Elle éprouve une grande empathie pour cette femme, quoiqu'elle ait vécu cela a dû être atroce.

Elle regarde avec attention le corps de l'inconnue. Son tailleur est en miette et taché de sang. Clarke n'a pas le choix, elle attrape les ciseaux, elle découpe minutieusement le tissu et découvre le corps à demi nue – en laissant ses sous-vêtements à l'inconnue, qui n'ont pas l'air d'avoir bougés, ce qui rassure Clarke sur le diagnostic, pas de viol apparent. Même si elle remarque de nombreux hématomes sur ses cuisses qui ont la forme de main ou de semelle de chaussure. A la vue de ce corps parfait qui a été effroyablement torturé, Clarke Griffin a la nausée.

Qu'a-t-elle bien pu subir ? Quel est le monstre qui a osé faire cela à une femme ? Quelles étaient les raisons de ces actes ? Qui était-elle ?

Clarke se perd en conjectures pendant qu'elle prend soin, une à une, des nombreuses blessures qui ornent ce corps. Elle nettoie et désinfecte les plaies sur ses bras, abdomen, haut de la poitrine, dos, cuisses et mollets. Elle est entièrement marquée de stigmate. Une fois les avant-bras propres, elle trouve une veine et la perfuse pour la réhydrater et lui apporter des forces. Elle dégage les manteaux sur la patère de l'entrée et l'emporte à la tête du canapé, elle s'en sert comme pied à perfusion pour accrocher les poches de sérum. Elle lui injecte un anti-infectieux et un antipyrétique pour endiguer la fièvre qui l'emporte.

Elle s'attaque aux plaies qui ont besoin d'être suturées. Elle est efficace, elle veut faire ça rapidement car les soins sont urgents à faire dans son cas mais elle veut aussi lui laisser le moins de cicatrices possibles. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle a vécue mais de toute évidence elle ne voudra pas s'en souvenir à chaque fois qu'elle se regardera dans le miroir alors elle s'applique dans la réalisation de petits points de suture parfaitement alignés et discret. Elle panse délicatement chaque plaie, elle applique du gel à l'arnica sur certains gros hématomes qui semblent très douloureux puis elle finit par la plaie faite au fer chaud. C'est une brûlure très récente et elle demande beaucoup d'attention. Clarke applique une large bande de tulle gras sur son avant-bras et fait un bandage parfait. L'inconscience de la patiente l'aide dans le sens qu'elle n'a pas bougé face à la douleur que projette certain soin en temps normal. Toutefois un corps inerte n'est pas facile à bouger et Clarke passera toute la nuit à rendre le corps de cette jeune femme enfin propre et soigner.

A l'aube, Clarke se fait chauffer de l'eau pour un thé, elle débarrasse tous les détritus issus de ses soins, tous les papiers d'emballages, les cotons et compresses maculés de sang, toutes les aiguilles, les bouteilles d'eau oxygéné et tubes de Bétadine vidés qui gisent au pied du canapé. Elle place une couverture sur le corps encore inerte sur son canapé, elle dégage le bras relié à la perfusion et vérifie l'écoulement. Elle éteint la grande lumière du salon et se place dans un large fauteuil aux coussins moelleux avec son thé bouillant dans les mains. Elle boit quelques gorgées, pose la tasse sur la tablette à côté d'elle et s'endors aussitôt.

Chapitre 8. Emerger d'un cauchemar.

Clarke se réveille quelques heures plus tard. Elle sort prendre l'air avec Rival qui file courir sur les rives du lac mais contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne s'éloigne pas et revient vite au chalet, à la grande déception de son chien, mais, qui fidèle avant tout, lui emboite le pas pour rentrer.

Elle prépare à manger, café, toasts, œufs et bacon. Elle s'affaire dans la cuisine avec Rival sur ses talons qui a déjà englouti sa ration de croquette.

Pendant ce temps-là dans le salon, Lexa Wood se réveille sous le coup de la fièvre qui va et qui vient. Elle ouvre les yeux quelques secondes mais les referme aussitôt à cause de la lumière du jour foudroyante. Elle se souvient de sa fuite, elle se souvient de Todd qui s'écroule dans un éclat de sang, elle se souvient des coups qu'on lui a porté. Tout lui revient comme un film que l'on passerait à l'envers et en accéléré. Elle rouvre grand les yeux. Elle inspire comme si l'oxygène lui avait manquée pendant longtemps. Elle se redresse dans un sursaut et ne comprend pas mais elle se sent mieux. Son corps est plus léger, elle a chaud, elle a moins mal. Elle remarque les bandages et pansements sur son corps qui la soulage. Elle se rallonge encore trop faible et replonge dans un sommeil profond mais à présent récupérateur.

Clarke déjeune dans la cuisine et file les restes à Rival qui cesse de s'agiter pour déguster les derniers morceaux bacon dans l'assiette. Elle retourne auprès de l'inconnue pour vérifier les perfusions, elle change la poche de réhydratation qui est déjà finit. Elle vérifie les bandages et les plaies. Elle passe sa main sur son front, la fièvre tombe, elle pose ses doigts sur son poignet, son rythme cardiaque est régulier. Elle sourit et part s'assoir face à elle, dans le fauteuil où elle a dormi et reste là à l'observer. En milieu de journée, Clarke fait repartir le feu et part prendre une douche. Quand elle revient, elle s'installe de nouveau dans son fauteuil et reprend, sans grande conviction, la lecture qu'elle avait commencée avant l'arrivée inattendu de la femme blessée. Elle s'assoupit avec Rival à ses pieds.

L'inconnue émerge de nouveau. Son corps lutte et se bat contre les infections et traumatismes subits. Elle a encore quelques ressources et si elle a tenu bon face à ses ravisseurs ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle va faiblir. Elle ouvre les yeux et ne bouge pas. Elle observe le plafond et les poutres de bois massives qui le soutiennent, elle voit les lueurs des flammes danser sur les murs, elle sent la chaleur du feu tout près, elle sent le confort de la couche sur laquelle elle est. Elle se demande comment elle a survécu. Elle se demande qui est venue à son aide et où elle se trouve.

Elle se redresse et observe la pièce, c'est un jolie salon style rustique et chaleureux. Elle voit le jour décliné par les fenêtres, elle voit le lac et le pont où elle s'est effondrée. Elle se retourne et voit la large cheminée en pierre d'où émane cette douce chaleur qui lui fait tant de bien, elle remarque à son bras le tube qui la relie à la perfusion et analyse les soins qu'on lui a porté.

Elle remarque enfin, de l'autre côté de la table basse, une femme endormie dans un large fauteuil en tissu gris. Elle la fixe intensément. Ce serait-elle son sauveur ? son ange-gardien ? Elle l'observe en détaille. Jean, chemise à carreaux noir et blanc, veston sans manche et chaud, botte en cuir marron, cheveux blond et doré et visage d'ange. Elle s'attendrit devant ce beau visage, elle se perd dans ces traits et ses larmes coulent. C'est donc cette femme qu'elle devra remercier pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Elle soupire lourdement et retient d'autres larmes quand Rival, l'ouïe plus affuté que sa maitresse, redresse la tête et regarde Lexa droit dans les yeux.

Lexa cesse de respirer, elle a quelques secondes d'appréhension mais très vite le regard tendre de l'Airedale la séduit et elle sourit. Le chien penche la tête sur le côté puis se lève. Tout doucement, il s'approche d'elle. Elle tend la main, il s'approche un peu plus et la renifle, elle tente une caresse, il se laisse volontiers faire. En un instant, Lexa ressent un réconfort inouï au travers du simple contact agréable avec ce gentil chien. Elle sent encore les nombreuses blessures sur son corps et les courbatures qui la bloquent mais elle se redresse un peu plus et câline le chien de plus en plus content.

Clarke Griffin, entend les légers gémissements de son chien et se réveille. Elle ouvre un œil et elle la voit. La femme inconnue, magnifique et martyrisée est consciente et caresse son chien comme si de rien n'était ou presque. Clarke ne bouge pas et elle l'observe quelques instants, elle ne veut pas la faire paniquer en bougeant trop vite alors elle reste immobile et contemple cette femme qu'elle est ravie de voir enfin éveillée.

Puis soudain, elle sent sa présence et son regard, Lexa Wood lève les yeux vers Clarke Griffin et c'est le choc. L'une comme l'autre ne peut détourner le regard. L'une comme l'autre se perd dans l'immensité des pupilles vertes de Lexa et bleus de Clarke. Incapable de dire le moindre le mot, Clarke se redresse doucement et lui sourit. Lexa se recroqueville quelque peu dans le canapé et remonte sa couverture sur elle. Rival saute sur sa maitresse et s'agite comme pour lui dire « Hey t'as vu ! Elle est réveillée la fille abimée ! ». Clarke lève les mains en signe de paix et pour lui montrer qu'elle n'a absolument rien à craindre. Lexa se ravise et son visage s'adoucit malgré la douleur. Elle grimace tout de suite après. Clarke réagi enfin.

_ Ne bougez pas, je vous apporte de l'eau et un antidouleur.

Clarke file comme une flèche dans la cuisine et en revient avec un grand verre d'eau et une boite de médicament. Elle s'assoit sur la table basse pour être à hauteur de sa patiente et lui tend le verre. Elle l'aide à se maintenir droite et avaler l'eau fraiche et le cachet.

Elle se rallonge et respire en fermant les yeux. Elle souffle enfin après son calvaire. Elle rouvre les yeux et trouve le regard de sa sauveuse. Elle ose enfin articuler ses pensées.

_Merci, vous… vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Clarke sourit, rougit presque et secoue la tête comme pour lui signifier que son geste était tout à fait normal. Lexa insiste du regard.

_Non vraiment, je serais morte pendant la nuit si vous ne m'aviez pas trouvée. Merci d'avoir fait ça.

_Je vous en prie. C'est normal, c'est mon devoir …

_Vous m'avez remarquablement soignée, vous êtes médecin ?

_Oui, non, j'aurais dû l'être… mais, peu importe…

_En tout cas, merci, simplement merci, sans vous, je ne serais plus là, je serai surement…

Lexa tousse et ne peut finir sa phrase, Clarke se précipite vers elle et l'a soutien. Elle lui retend le verre d'eau que Lexa finit. Sans y avoir fait attention, Clarke a posé sa main dans le dos nue de Lexa, et celle-ci frisonne au contact sur sa paume sur sa peau. Sa première réaction est de s'éloigner mais elle ne le fait pas. Tout ce dont elle se souvient, ce sont des actes de violence mais la main de cette femme l'emporte dans une douceur et une chaleur presque oublier. Elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes et reprend ses esprits.

Clarke se lève et lui demande de se rallonger et de se reposer. Elle lui propose de lui apporter de quoi s'habiller un peu, sous-vêtement en coton tout simple, pantalon de jogging et t-shirt gris. Lexa les enfile avec l'aide de Clarke tellement son corps est douloureux. Lexa se sent d'abord un peu gênée mais le regard bienveillant de Clarke l'apaise et elle la laisse faire.

_Je m'appelle Clarke. Je… Vous êtes en sécurité ici, vous pouvez vous reposer tranquillement, il ne vous arrivera plus rien. Dit-elle en plaçant un gros oreiller moelleux dans son dos.

_ Merci. Je… Je m'appelle Lexa. Je vous suis immensément reconnaissante pour ce que vous faites…

_Chut… Lexa, reposez-vous. Je vais vous préparer un petit quelque chose à manger.

Clarke part ensuite en cuisine pour lui préparer un repas léger pour qu'elle reprenne doucement des forces.

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec un plateau. Elle lui propose un thé chaud avec du miel, des toasts beurrés et de la gelée de mûres et une clémentine bien juteuse. Lexa est ravie, elle en a presque les larmes aux yeux, l'odeur du thé et des toasts l'envahissent et seul son regard ému remercie Clarke du plus profond de son cœur. Lexa reprend des forces, elle mange puis elle dort tout le reste de la nuit. Clarke la regarde dormir sous la lueur des flammes dans l'âtre qui réchauffe la maison, puis elle monte se coucher dans son lit sur la mezzanine. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de jeter plusieurs petits coups d'œil entre les barreaux du balcon pour vérifier que sa patiente, en bas dans le salon, dors bien et n'a besoin de rien. Puis elle finit par s'endormir profondément.

Chapitre 9. Renaissance du corps et de l'esprit.

Au petit matin, Clarke aide Lexa à se lever et à faire quelques pas. Elle lui retire la perfusion qui l'enchaîne toujours aux poches de sérum bienfaiteurs. Elle pose un coton et compresse la veine avec beaucoup de douceur, en évitant de lui faire le moindre mal. Elle l'accompagne dans la salle d'eau, elle fait couler l'eau de la douche et elle lui ôte ses vêtements. Elles se regardent intensément sans dire le moindre mot.

Clarke lui a sauvé la vie, Lexa a totalement confiance en elle. Lexa a redonné gout à la vie et foi en la médecine, elle a redonné confiance en elle-même à Clarke, alors entre elles s'installent un langage sans mots, justes en gestes et en regards, toujours tendres. Clarke pose délicatement des bandes imperméables sur certains bandages fragiles de son corps meurtri afin qu'elle puisse se laver sans toucher aux blessures les plus graves.

Lexa entre dans la douche, Clarke sort de la salle d'eau. Lexa savoure le délicieux contact de l'eau chaude sur son corps, elle se détend, elle laisse les vapeurs brulantes atténuer ses souffrances, elle laisse ses souvenirs pénibles s'écouler sur son corps et s'enfuir par l'évacuation. Elle ferme les yeux, elle laisse la pression accumulée s'échapper en vagues de larmes qui se mêlent à l'eau de la douche semblable à une pluie fine et chaude.

Quand elle sort de la douche, Clark la rejoint. Elle ne s'impose pas, elle baisse le regard mais Lexa sait qu'elle doit soigner et changer ses bandages. Elle essuie son corps en évitant ses nombreuses blessures et couvre sa poitrine et son bassin avec une grande serviette et elle laisse Clarke s'approcher. Clarke, avec beaucoup de délicatesse, fait assoir Lexa sur un siège et commence à enlever les bandages. Elle essuie tout doucement la peau encore mouillée et nettoie les plaies. Lexa parfois détourne le regard devant l'ampleur de ses ecchymoses et lésions. Elle grimace, elle remarque les nombreux points de suture que Clarke est en train de désinfecter. Puis Clarke replace des pansements neufs sur chaque coupures et plaies suturées.

Elle passe ensuite sa main sur un hématome de sa cuisse, elle prend le gel pour les douleurs musculaires et en applique de petites noisettes sur ses coups qui noircissent encore sa peau pourtant douce. Clarke se rend compte que ce geste est peut-être de trop, Lexa aurait été capable de le faire seule, au contraire de la désinfection des plaies. Elle sent le regard de Lexa sur elle mais maintenant qu'elle a commencé elle veut finir. Lexa laisse Clarke prendre soin de ce corps qu'elle ne reconnait presque pas. Toutes ces blessures resteront à jamais sur son corps, pour la plupart, mais elle reste forte, elle chasse ses idées noires et se contente d'apprécier les bons soins de sa sauveuse. Ses gestes sont doux, ses regards sont tendres. Lexa, après la brutalité, réapprend la douceur à son contact.

Lexa dort toute la journée, son corps a encore besoin de beaucoup de repos. Clarke s'occupe, elle va promener le chien une petite demie heure, mais ne s'éloigne pas du chalet. Ensuite elle passe le restant de l'après-midi, à dessiner à son bureau puis à lire un vieux bouquin qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de finir. Elle ravive le feu dans la cheminée lorsque le ciel s'assombrit et que la nuit pointe son voile noir au-dessus de la cime des grands érables. Elle prépare à diner et réveille Lexa tout doucement, en lui chuchotant à l'oreille et en pressant légèrement son bras entre deux plaies. Après un léger sursaut Lexa ouvre les yeux, elle semble perturbée quelques secondes puis elle voit Clarke tout près d'elle et sourit.

Elles dinent, face au feu, avec de la musique douce en fond. Elles ne se parlent pas beaucoup, Clarke respecte ce silence, elle lui laisse le temps de guérir ses blessures internes et externes. Lexa apprécie toutes ses petites attentions, elle lui doit la vie mais elle sait aussi qu'elle lui doit des explications surtout qu'elle craint toujours qu'Ernest ne la retrouve. Elle pourrait mettre Clarke en danger en restant ici, elle s'y refuse, elle se décide à lui parler.

_Clarke ?

_Oui ?

_Je … je te dois des explications.

_Tu n'es pas obligé…

_Si. Je vais beaucoup mieux, je cicatrise bien, pas d'infection et c'est grâce à toi. Je te dois la vie et je ne voudrais surtout pas mettre la tienne en danger. Dès demain, il va falloir que je parte. Si tu peux m'indiquer la ville la plus proche, je dois allez voir la police, je t'en serai…

_Et bien, je… oui je peux … je t'accompagnerai au poste de police demain si tu veux oui, mais je ne te laisse pas y aller seule. Et pourquoi dis-tu que je pourrais être en danger ? Que t'est-il arrivée Lexa ?

_ C'est une longue histoire.

_Lexa quand j'ai vu tes blessures j'ai voulu appelé immédiatement la police mais je sais comment sont traités ce genre d'affaire, je ne connais pas l'hôpital dans lequel ils t'auraient envoyée alors j'ai préféré que tu reprennes des forces ici, en sécurité plutôt qu'à l'hosto. A présent tu vas mieux et j'aimerai effectivement que tu me dises ce qui t'es arrivée. J'aimerai t'aider…

_Tu as déjà fait tellement… Je te remercie pour tout. Vraiment tu es un ange…

Elle se stop, ses paroles sont honnêtes mais la surprennent, elle rougit presque et Clarke sourit.

_Non je ne suis pas un ange, j'ai fait mon devoir. J'ai fait ce que tout le monde aurait fait.

_Non, pas tout le monde.

_Raconte-moi.

Lexa prend une profonde inspiration, Clarke pose sa main sur la sienne quelques instants pour lui donner le courage de continuer. Lexa lui relate alors, avec beaucoup d'émotions dans la voix, et parfois un sanglot étouffé en se souvenant de la douleur infligée, toute l'histoire depuis son enlèvement un vendredi soir à quelque pas de chez elle, jusqu'à sa fuite dans les bois, dieu seul sait combien de temps après. Clarke fait le calcul, Lexa a été retenue prisonnière et torturé pendant plus de deux semaines. Sa notion du temps et de l'espace avait été faussée. Clarke retient ses propres larmes devant les événements racontés par Lexa. Elle enrage contre les ordures qui ont pu commanditer cela et les salauds qui ont pu accomplir ces actes barbares.

A la fin de son récit, Clarke s'est approché et la serre dans ses bras. Lexa recule puis finalement accepte l'étreinte et finit par se laisser allez dans ses bras, se surprenant à l'enlacer plus fort encore et à nicher son nez dans son cou et respirer l'énergie positive qui émane sans cesse de la blonde. Elles restent enlacées longtemps, sans savoir, l'une comme l'autre, que ce simple geste les ramène toutes deux, de très loin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 10. Apprendre à faire confiance.

Trois jours avaient passés depuis que Lexa Wood avait repris connaissance. Clarke avait sécurisé la maison depuis le récit de torture exécuté sur elle par les deux frères Ness et Todd. Elle avait nettoyé et chargé le fusil de chasse de son grand-père et l'avait placé à l'entrée du chalet, elle avait disposé des petites cloches à chaque porte donnant sur l'extérieur et aux fenêtres et avait rangé son revolver dans une cachette sous l'escalier ajouré au milieu du chalet tout en bois massif. Une cale en bois permettait de disposer des choses sous la cinquième marche, quand elle était enfant, elle cachait des bonbons avec son grand-père, à l'insu de sa grand-mère, et ils en riaient souvent ensemble. Cette planque était accessible de tout endroit de la maison, proche de la cuisine et de la salle d'eau, accessible depuis le salon et au passage en descendant de la mezzanine. Cela rassura Lexa. Clarke ferait tout pour cela. Lexa est de plus en plus touché par toutes ces attentions, ce respect et cette affection désintéressée que Clarke lui accorde.

Clarke voulait attendre, malgré les réticences de la belle brune, pour l'emmener en ville. Il y avait plusieurs heures de route à faire et elle était encore trop fragile.

Au matin du cinquième jours, Lexa, qui dormait dans le très large et confortable canapé qui fait office de lit d'hôpital, avec une énorme couverture sur elle, ouvre les yeux, réveillée par l'odeur du café fraichement moulu et des toasts tout juste grillés. Elle se lève non sans grimacer encore sous le coup de quelques douleurs. Elle boitille jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle se rafraichit le visage, elle se brosse les dents et quand elle sort, elle est guidée par l'odeur des œufs et du bacon qui cuisent dans la poêle avec un frétillement alléchant.

Elle se stop dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle observe un moment Clarke devant les fourneaux qui lui tourne donc le dos. Elle porte des Moon boots en moumoute marron, un jean et un pull beige trop grand qui laisse apparaitre une épaule à nu et une bretelle de débardeur. Ses cheveux sont dorés par les reflets du soleil qui pénètre par la fenêtre avec vue sur le lac. Elle remarque qu'elle a dressé la table de la cuisine et que deux tasses de café fumant, deux verres jus d'orange, une panière de toasts et des pots de miel et confiture sont déjà servis. Ne reste que les deux assiettes vides qui attendent d'être remplies. La scène est parfaite, la matinée est ensoleillée et le vent balais les larges nuages sombres qui menacent. La femme devant elle est magnifique, Lexa est troublé, elle secoue la tête au moment où Clarke se retourne avec la poêle à la main pour servis le petit déjeuné. Elle sursaute et se fixe à la vue de Lexa qu'elle n'avait pas entendu se lever.

Lexa se dit à cet instant précis que la belle blonde a tout d'un ange, même si elle l'a déjà contredit à ce sujet. Elle est sereine, calme et tendre, malgré un caractère surement bien affirmé qui se lit dans son regard, un regard de battante, une force de la nature mais qui a l'air aussi un peu paumé. Elle incarna alors à ses yeux le Bien, la douceur, la beauté, la vie. Elle lui a sauvé la vie, elle a pris grand soin d'elle, elle répare les dégâts faits à son corps mais aussi à son âme.

Clarke sourit, elle se demande ce qu'elle peut bien penser en la regardant comme ça. Puis elle l'invite à prendre place et à manger pendant que c'est chaud. Lexa s'exécute. Clarke balance la poêle dans l'évier et la rejoint à table. Clarke l'observe en buvant son café et en y trempant un toast plein de beurre. Elle observe les cicatrices sur son visage, elle examine de loin l'état de ses blessures apparentes, elle la trouve de plus en plus belle à mesure que les stigmates de tortures disparaissent lentement. Dans un pyjama lui appartenant, les cheveux en bataille et les ecchymoses moins sombre, elle la trouve ravissante, elle trouve qu'elle reprend des couleurs et de la vitalité. Elle est heureuse de voir dans son regard, l'angoisse laissé place à la tranquillité.

Pendant le repas, elles échangent peu de mots et se regardent tour à tour, un peu gêné de s'observer mutuellement puis Rival vint au secours de leur malaise en quémandant et s'agitant avec une mine de chien battu pour avoir un morceau. Elles s'amusent avec lui. Il est ravi de récupéré des petits morceaux de gras de bacon.

A la fin du déjeuner, Clarke débarrasse et refuse l'aide de Lexa. Elle lui ordonne d'aller se reposer dans le salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle la rejoint et lui propose une petite balade à l'air frais. Son état le permet enfin, la fièvre est tombée, elle cicatrise bien et cela ne peut lui faire que le plus grand bien. Lexa hésite longtemps. Elle a soudain peur de sortir. Elle a peur, elle pense qu'à peine mettra-t-elle un pied dehors, Ernest surgira de nulle part pour se venger.

Clarke ressent son appréhension, elle la comprend totalement. Elle sent la peur viscérale s'emparer d'elle, elle s'approche pour la calmer et cherche les bons mots. Elle la rassure. La proche présence réconforte Lexa immédiatement sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer. Elle écoute à peine les paroles de la blonde pour se perdre dans le peu d'espace qu'il y a entre elles. Sa présence, son odeur, le rythme de sa respiration, elle est happée par cette énergie que Clarke dégage.

Clarke essaie de la convaincre, elle lui dit que BaxterState Park est l'une des plus immenses forêts du Maine, qu'il y a de nombreux lacs, rivières et étangs, que l'endroit est difficile d'accès et perdu au beau milieu des bois. Qu'elle a eu une chance inouïe d'avoir trouvé son chalet sans savoir où il était. Qu'elle a été guidée par sa bonne étoile, qu'elle est en sécurité, qu'elles sortiront par la porte de derrière, qu'elles ne se baladerons pas sur les rives du lac à découvert mais à l'abri dans les bois, jusqu'à la rivière. Mais Lexa sait qu'Ernest la cherche encore même si plusieurs jours ont passés. Elle a tué son frère, il n'abandonnera jamais. Clarke insiste. Rival doit se promener, elle a besoin de prendre l'air et le trajet est cours, dix minutes aller-retour. Alors Lexa finit par céder. Elle a la peur au ventre, elle pense qu'Ernest est déjà là, dehors à l'attendre mais elle finit par suivre Clarke.

La blonde habille la brune d'un gros manteau et d'un bonnet, ainsi que des hautes bottes. Lexa se laisse faire. Avec beaucoup d'assurance, Clarke posa le fusil de chasse sur son épaule, siffla pour que Rival sorte de son panier et se dirigea vers la porte du fond. Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Rival en courant. Lexa pose les pieds sur le planché du perron et Clarke ferme la porte à clef et la glisse dans sa poche. Elle relève le col de son manteau, recale l'arme sur son épaule et propose son bras à Lexa qui hésite puis se tient à elle pour descendre les quelques marches de bois qui grincent sous leurs poids.

Rival par en tête sur un petit sentier, facile d'accès, Lexa boite un peu mais s'en sort plutôt bien. Elles marchent côte à côte, lentement pour ne pas forcer sur les muscles ou rouvrir les plaies de ses jambes. Clarke ne la soutient que quand le terrain est plus escarpé et en sept ou huit minutes, elles atteignent la rivière puissante et bruyante. Malgré l'eau glaciale, Rival plonge les quatre pattes dedans et chasse les poissons. Lexa s'assoie sur un énorme rocher et repose ses jambes.

Clarke ouvre les bras, ferme les yeux et respire profondément l'air frais emporté par le vent du Nord. Lexa l'admire quelques instants. Un rayon de soleil transperce les nuages qui s'amoncèlent de plus en plus au fil de la journée, et éclaire Clarke d'un halo de lumière. Pour le coup, elle a vraiment l'air d'un ange – si ce n'est le fusil qu'elle porte à bout de bras. Lexa secoue la tête et reporte son regard sur Rival qui s'amuse de ses propres éclaboussures et de sa chasse infructueuse.

Clarke avait senti ce regard sur elle mais faisait mine de rien. Elle apprécie la compagnie de cette femme meurtrie, elle sent bien qu'elle est bien plus qu'une victime, elle sent une grande dame sous cette apparence d'oiseau blessé, par son allure, même roué de coup, elle est belle, elle a de la prestance, elle a du vocabulaire et de la maturité. Elle sent que cette femme est quelqu'un d'important mais Lexa est resté très vague sur sa vie et son histoire, si ce n'est les détails de sa détention qu'elle avait révélés comme pour se vider et se débarrasser de ces maudits souvenirs – ce qui ne fonctionna pas bien évidement, ses nuits étaient hantées pas des flashs de coups et de coupures, de douleurs et de cris. Clarke sentait en elle un besoin irrépressible de la protéger même sans la connaitre, elle avait cette envie incontrôlable de prendre soin d'elle.

La blonde marche le long du rivage, son chien la suit et ils jouent avec un bâton trouvé par terre. Lexa s'installe sur son rocher et les observe. Elle la trouve éblouissante, énergique et gracile. Elle ne sait pas si c'est le contre coup de la torture qui lui fait ressentir cela, mais toute son affection, toute celle dont elle capable, se reporte sur la femme qui lui a sauvé la vie et qui prend tant soin d'elle depuis. Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais c'est à cet instant précis, au bord de cette rivière que Lexa Wood tombe réellement sous le charme de la blonde aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux bleus aussi profond que l'océan.

Clarke sent encore le regard de Lexa sur elle. Elle ne s'en offusque pas, elle apprécie même ce regard qui la transperce presque, comme si elle pouvait lire en elle. Elle-même ne comprend pas ce besoin intense de prendre soin d'elle, plus qu'une histoire de Devoir ou d'Ethique, plutôt comme une idée de providence, un peu surannée, et comme elle ne croit pas au destin, elle chasse ses pensées et les laissent s'enfuir dans le courant pour revenir près de Lexa et s'installer avec elle sur le gros caillou. 

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence impeccable, agréablement parasité par le bruit du torrent et les gazouillis des oiseaux. Quelques minutes de calme, d'air pure et de sérénité. Lexa, qui vit à New York depuis son enfance savoure pleinement les bienfaits de la Nature. Elle se sent toute petite dans ce monde géant gouverné par des forces brutes mais elle se sent presque à sa place. Pendant un moment, elle se sent totalement bien. Clarke remarque le changement sur son visage. Mission accomplie se dit-elle mais les nuages qui grossissent à vue d'œil la force à écourter le moment. Il faut mieux rentrer lentement mais surement sans se prendre d'averse sur le dos.

Clarke l'a soutien plus qu'à aller. Elle passe son bras autour de sa taille et Lexa passe son bras sur ses épaules. Elle prend soin d'assurer chacun de ses pas sur le chemin de terre, évitant les racines et autres obstacles. Lexa est si proche d'elle qu'elle sent son odeur et bizarrement elle s'enivre sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle resserre son étreinte autour de ses hanches, elle la protège instinctivement. Le chemin est le même, mais sur le trajet du retour grandit une complicité et une confiance, qui semblent les unir et qui se révèlera à toutes épreuves.

De retour au chalet, Clarke installe Lexa dans le canapé et lui ôte le manteau et les bottes. Elle part vérifier les verrous de la porte d'entrée et les clochettes aux fenêtres. Rien à bouger, rien à signaler. Clarke rassure Lexa. Elle replace le fusil dans l'entrée et vérifie la présence de son arme sous l'escalier. Tout est bon mais elle reste sur ses gardes.

Clarke s'effondre dans son fauteuil gris. Lexa fait de même dans le canapé. Elles se sourient mais parle toujours peu comme si c'était inutile. Rival tourne en rond pendant un moment, la balade ne fut pas assez longue pour lui mais il finit par s'affaler de tout son long dans son panier au coin de la cheminée, en soupirant lourdement et faisant rire Clarke et Lexa.

Chapitre 11. Nuit d'orage.

Clarke avait vu juste, les nuages ont grossit et ont couvert la lumière du jour très tôt dans la journée. Le vent a redoublé et s'abat dans la vallée du Lobster Lake et au loin, l'horizon est très menaçant.

Avant que ne tombe la pluie, Clarke part chercher de quoi raviver le feu toute la nuit. Et avant que ne tombe la nuit, Clarke ferme toutes les fenêtres du chalet. Par précaution, contre la tempête et contre Ernest, elle place des barres de fer en travers des volets, ce qu'elle ne fait généralement que quand elle quitte les lieux après les vacances. Les lumières se tamisent dans le chalet, le feu vif et les petites lampes éclairent le salon.

Clarke rejoint Lexa qui s'est levé et fait quelques pas pour dégourdir ses jambes.

_ Lexa, tu veux un peu de thé ? Je vais en faire.

_ Oui, volontiers, merci. Répond-elle avec un léger sourire.

_Sucre et miel ?

_Oui, merci.

Elle rougit presque. Clarke connait ou a deviné ses goûts où bien c'est une illusion, beaucoup de gens prennent leur thé avec du miel et Clarke doit penser que ça l'aidera à guérir. Lexa chasse ses pensées. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle est touchée par toutes ces petits riens et toutes ces petites attentions que jamais personne d'autre n'avait manifesté à son égard, du moins sans intéressement.

Quand Clarke revient avec un plateau, deux tasses et une tellière fumante, Lexa est debout près du bureau. Elle est surprise par l'arrivé de Clarke et, un peu honteuse d'avoir regardé les dessins qui trainaient là, elle rejoint le canapé, tête baissée. Clarke l'a remarqué, elle sourit et la tranquillise.

_Ce ne sont que des gribouillages, ne fait pas attention. Tiens, un bon thé, ça va nous réchauffer, la tempête arrive.

Lexa sourit et plonge un morceau de sucre dans son thé qui infuse doucement. Clarke reste fixé sur ce sourire éclatant et honnête mais très vite la plaie sur la lèvre lui fait un peu mal alors elle grimace. Le cœur de Clarke se fend presque en deux à la vue de ce sourire qui disparait. Leurs regards se fuient sans vraiment y parvenir pendant que le thé infuse.

Lexa met fin au silence.

_ Des gribouillages ? Vraiment ?

_Oui. C'est juste un passe-temps. J'ai fait ça vite fait ! ça me vide la tête…

_ C'est plus que ça, Clarke. Tu as un don. Ton coup de crayon est vraiment excellent, crois-moi.

_Tu crois vraiment ?

_Oui. J'ai assisté à beaucoup de vernissage et d'exposition dans de nombreux domaines de l'art et je te jure que le peu que j'ai vu sur ton bureau est réellement… réussit et beau, très expressif, symbolique et puissant.

_ Ce ne sont que des épreuves, des ébauches. Des dessins jamais finis.

_C'est poignant, j'aime beaucoup ce côté inachevé justement et torturé…

A ce mot, Lexa se tait. Elle a dit le mot de trop qui lui rappelle ce qu'elle a vécu. Clarke s'en aperçoit et lui sourit gentiment.

_Si tu veux en parler, tu peux, je t'écouterai. Je suis en médecine, je peux tout entendre, je peux t'aider…

_Je t'ai déjà raconté, et je crois que mon corps parle pour moi… tu l'as vu. Il est marqué à vie et jamais plus je n'oserai…

Elle retient un sanglot et ne peut terminer sa phrase. Clarke sent qu'elle l'a poussé trop loin sans le vouloir, elle se lève précipitamment et pose sa tasse pour venir s'assoir sur le canapé, tout près d'elle. Lexa a tout d'abord un mouvement de recul puis se calme car elle sait qu'elle n'a rien craindre d'elle.

_ Pardon, Lexa. Ecoute moi. Les marques sur ton corps vont disparaitre… pas toutes c'est vrai mais dans quelques temps tu ne les verras plus. Je sais, pour le moment c'est impossible à croire. Ce que tu as vécue est une monstruosité et je t'aiderai à faire payer les responsables si besoin est. Il va falloir en passer par l'étape douloureuse d'en parler, en détails et seulement après tu pourras te sentir mieux. C'est très éprouvant ce que tu as vécu, je n'ose l'imaginer mais je le sais car je t'ai trouvé et je t'ai soigné… et je t'aiderai. Tu n'es pas seule, Lexa.

Un flot de larmes se déverse sur ses joues. Comme si son cœur se gonflait de réconfort à l'écoute de ses mots autant qu'il se brisait sous l'émotion et la violence de ses souvenirs. Comme si jamais elle n'avait entendu quelqu'un lui promettre d'être là pour elle et de la soutenir. Elle avait été seule depuis la mort de son père, elle avait tout donnée au travail et n'avait collectionné que des histoires sans lendemain. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche d'un autre être humain, si ce n'était son père, son parrain Titus et son cousin Aden, parti en pension depuis quelques années loin de New York. Mais c'était des liens différents, des liens de famille. Tout était différent près de Clarke, tout prenait une autre dimension, un autre sens.

_Clarke, je … je sais par quoi je vais devoir en passer avant de pouvoir oublier. Et crois-moi les gens responsables ne s'en sortirons pas… quant à la manière et le temps qu'il va me falloir pour me sentir mieux, je crois … en fait, je crois que tu m'aides déjà beaucoup…

Clarke est soudain étonnée du ton tendre de la voix de Lexa. Son regard aussi a changé et ses larmes ont cessées de couler.

_ Ce que j'essaie de dire Clarke, c'est que tu… je …

Lexa bafouille, elle ne trouve pas ses mots, ou du moins elle n'ose pas dire ceux qui lui passent par la tête. Clarke se décale et se colle à elle, elle attrape ses mains dans les siennes et cherche son regard. Elle sent bien qu'elle essaie de lui dire quelque chose d'important mais elle ne s'attend pas à ça.

_ Je me sens mieux grâce à toi. Je me sens mieux … quand tu es près de moi… je crois que tout ce que j'ai vécu m'a bouleversé mais ce que je ressens est réel. Les psys penseraient, que tu incarne pour moi la voie de la guérison ou que je souffre d'une espèce de syndrome d'attachement envers mon sauveur et que c'est pour ça que je…

Elle se tait de nouveau devant le regard éclatant de Clarke qui ne sait encore comment interpréter ses paroles. Elle semble troublée pourtant elle n'a pas lâché ses mains, au contraire, elle les serre de plus en plus fort.

_Je… tu dois me prendre pour une folle ? Je ne sais rien de toi et pourtant j'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en quiconque sur cette terre. Je ne connais rien de ton passé ni des raisons de ta retraite dans les bois et pourtant je loue un Dieu auquel je ne crois pas pour ta présence ici. Sans toi, je serais morte, j'aurais succombé au froid ou à mes blessures. Sans toi, Clarke, je ne serais plus là…

_Lexa, je ne crois pas que tu sois folle. Je t'aurais pensé folle si tu avais développé le syndrome de Stockholm mais c'est loin d'être le cas…

_Todd avait presque celui de Lima.

_Le bourreau qui se prend d'affection pour sa victime ?

_ Oui. Il a été gentil avec moi, il m'a amené à manger, jamais il ne m'a frappé, c'est grâce à lui et à son côté étourdit que j'aie pu m'échapper mais j'ai été obligé, je n'ai pas eu le choix, et quand il m'a rattrapé, j'ai …

_Lexa, rien n'est de ta faute. Tu es la victime. Todd a peut-être été gentil mais contrôlé par son frère, qui sait ce qu'ils auraient pu encore te faire… je… Lexa, je te trouve très forte… Comment as-tu tenu le coup autant de temps, avec tous ces sévices ?

_Je n'en sais rien… je crois que la douleur physique est une chose terrible à supporter mais que le déshonneur l'est encore plus. Si j'avais parlé, je…

_Lexa, tu n'aurais déçu personne, voyons, personne n'a le droit d'infligé de tels choses et personne ne devrait avoir à les subir. Beaucoup n'aurait pas tenue le quart de ce que tu as subit. Tu as été forte, plus forte que tous les gens que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie et pourquoi ? Des données économiques ? Des informations industrielles ? Quel gâchis, quelles bandes de sal…

_ Clarke. Merci. J'ai l'impression que tu me comprends. J'ai l'impression que tu aimerais me venger, si tu le pouvais… alors que tu me connais à peine.

_J'ai l'impression de te connaitre au contraire.

Lexa cesse de respirer quelques instants. Ces mots la touche car elle ressent la même chose. Elle a mis le doigt dessus, c'est comme si elles se connaissaient déjà, comme si elles étaient déjà liées mais elle non plus ne croit pas au destin alors elle est perdue. Pourtant c'est vrai qu'elles se comprennent sans dire un mot et que la présence de l'autre suffit à les apaiser, ne serait-ce que depuis quelques jours, c'était flagrant.

Clarke porte une main au visage de Lexa, elle la touche à peine, elle frôle juste sa peau du bout des doigts, entre deux cicatrices. Le cœur de Lexa bondit sous ce geste. Elles se regardent et se transmettent la confusion qui les envahisse toutes les deux. La poitrine se gonfle, le cœur se contracte et la chaleur se diffuse en elles comme si elles étaient sur le point de s'avouer une grande chose, rien qu'en se regardant. Confusion et émotion se mêlent, Clarke sourit légèrement, naturellement sans se forcer. Elle lui signifie qu'elle comprend sans comprendre ce qui se passe entre elles et que rien ne presse pour mettre des mots dessus.

Clarke ouvre les bras et Lexa s'y love en fermant les yeux. Clarke pose une main sur sa tête et caresse ses cheveux châtains. Pendant une heure elles restent enlacées, en silence tout simplement. Clarke la berce comme pour l'apaiser de tous ses maux qui la tourmente.

En fin d'après-midi, elles s'éloignent, Lexa prend une douche salvatrice et Clarke prépare le diner. Elle y met les formes, en premier elle tamise les lumières, elle éteint les lampes, allume des bougies et se persuade qu'elle fait cela à cause de l'orage qui arrive. Elle ravive le feu dans l'âtre de pierre, elle couvre le bruit de la pluie qui tombe en rafale par le son d'un vieux disc de bleues, puis elle installe des gros oreillers et coussins par terre sur l'épais tapis devant le feu, enfin elle dresse la table basse avec d'autres bougies, des jolies serviettes brodées, des couverts brillants, une carafe d'eau en verre finement soufflée et deux verres de vin - très peu rempli pour Lexa vu son état de fragilité.

Lexa se sèche lentement en apprivoisant son corps, elle se regarde dans le miroir, elle essaie de se regarder en face mais il est encore trop tôt. Elle supporte son regard mais elle ne supporte pas la vue de son corps, pas encore. Elle est pourtant détendue, son corps se délaisse de ses souffrances un peu plus chaque jour, ses bandages sont propres, il n'y avait pas besoin de les changer avant le lendemain et les marques sur son corps diminues grâce au gel miracle de Clarke ainsi que ses bons soins.

Elle sort de la salle d'eau peu après et aperçoit la scène dans le salon au travers dans marches de l'escalier, elle s'avance pour mieux voir : belle table, bougies, traversins au sol et feu de cheminé, musique et vin rouge. Elle faillit perdre pied. C'était si charmant sans être de trop, c'était raffiné, c'était chaleureux, elle fut si touchée qu'elle resta plantée au milieu du salon. Clarke la dépasse avec un plat sur le bras et une miche de pain dans la main.

_Tu as faim ? demande-t-elle avec un sourire.

_Oui. Répond-elle machinalement sans vraiment réfléchir.

Elle avance de quelques pas mais n'en reviens toujours pas.

_Viens t'assoir, j'ai préparé un assortiment, terrine de campagne, blanc de poulet rôti, charcuterie, fromage, pain, moutarde ou mayo… ho j'ai oublié les cornich…

Elle repart en cuisine pendant que Lexa s'installe. Clarke a pris soin de disposer plusieurs coussins contre le canapé afin qu'elle soit à l'aise et confortablement installée. Une fois en place près du feu, elle regarde les bougies et leur éclat sur les verres de vin, elle hume l'odeur du pain chaud et admire la présentation de l'assortiment. Tout ceci est charmant, oui, et presque romantique, alors elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Elles dinent à la lueur des flammes, elles se parlent un peu plus, elles se livrent presque sur des petites choses de leurs vies, elles rient ensemble, elles jouent avec Rival qui les rejoint au coin du feu car Clarke avait déplacé son panier pour leur faire plus de place. Elles sont belles, la scène est parfaite, un vieux chalet, un feu de cheminé, du vin rouge et une dégustation à la française.

Lexa est émue et totalement sous le charme mais ça ne l'étonne qu'à moitié, elle a toujours préférée les femmes sans jamais rien en dire. Et cette Clarke à tout ce qu'il faut pour la séduire sans le vouloir, ange gardien, belle et subtile, douce et sûr d'elle.

Quant à Clarke, elle est envoutée par cette femme qu'elle découvre autrement ce soir, elle est cultivée, passionnée et déterminée. Elle n'avait jamais douté que derrière l'oiseau blessé il y avait une femme magnifique et audacieuse. Clarke sait reconnaitre le talent quand elle le voit et cette femme en déborde. A l'éclat des bougies et la chaleur du vin doux et fort, elle est presque fascinée par elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle retrouve les qualités qu'elle aime chez les gens en général dans une seule et même personne et Lexa cesse d'être sa patiente pour devenir bien plus. Pour devenir celle qu'elle avait, en fait, toujours attendu sans le savoir.

Entre deux gorgées de vin, ce sont des sentiments qui naissent en elle et Clarke en prend conscience maladroitement. Et ce même vin, qui fait tant de bien à Lexa, ouvre son cœur et son esprit. Lexa quant à elle, a toujours été quelqu'un de lucide, on lui a toujours appris à raisonner et à intellectualisé et paradoxalement sa lucidité éclata sous l'effet des quelques gorgées de cet excellent vin. Elle été attiré par cette femme, en plus de la trouver exceptionnelle pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle, elle commençait à la voir tel qu'elle était, d'une beauté rare, généreuse, attentionnée, intelligente, déterminée, parfaite.

Ce sourire, ses yeux bleu vif et brillants, Lexa s'y perd, elle n'écoute plus l'anecdote d'enfance, qui se déroule dans ce même chalet, que Clarke lui raconte. Elle ne voit que ses gestes comme au ralenti quand elle dégage ses mèches d'or de devant son visage ou qu'elle porte le verre à ses lèvres. Elle ne voit que son aura qui l'entoure, elle ne voit que son sourire étincelant, comme coupé du monde et de la réalité. Elle la regarde et son regard devient intense sans le vouloir, ses pensées se lisent dans le vert émeraude de ses yeux. Clarke finit de rire seule de son histoire et s'aperçoit de ce regard sur elle et du sérieux de Lexa. Elle boit une gorgée et déglutit difficilement.

Leurs regards s'accrochent et ne se détournent plus. Leur respiration se bloquent un instant et l'orage gronde au loin. Enfin, il arrive, il semble violent et tourmenté et devant le feu de cheminé le temps s'est arrêté.

L'une comme l'autre, sans savoir ou cela va les mener, ne peuvent se résigner à interrompre ce moment si particulier. Sans aucun mot, Clarke devine l'envie derrière l'affection et la reconnaissance dans le regard de Lexa. Sans une parole Lexa comprend l'angoisse qui gouverne Clarke. La tendresse se mêle aux émotions dans leurs regards et Clarke passe de l'angoisse à la surprise pour finalement céder au besoin irrépressible qu'elle réfrène depuis le début, celui de gouter à ses lèvres. Elle se surprend elle-même de cette envie, jamais une femme n'avait eu cet effet-là sur elle, pas même la belle Octavia, camarade de classe qui s'était livrée avec son frère, une guerre sans merci pour la séduire – et pourtant, aucun des deux n'avaient réussi.

Un second coup de tonnerre, plus proche, fit sursauté Clarke complètement émue et un peu troublée aussi par cet échange. Pourtant elle reporte son regard sur Lexa, elle lève les yeux et retrouve les siens, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle prend son courage à deux mains, comme porté par le vent, elle se redresse et s'avance vers elle. Lexa est surprise mais ne le montre pas et ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Clarke comble les trois quarts de la faible distance qui les sépare, elles se font face, leurs souffles se mêlent, leurs regards divaguent entre les yeux et les lèvres puis les paupières se ferment instinctivement.

Le temps ralentit lentement, même les gouttes de pluie sur le toit tombent plus doucement, même les flammes dans l'âtre dansent plus langoureusement, même leurs respirations ralentissent et s'accordent. Lexa se penche alors comme porté par l'élan qu'a amorcé Clarke et leurs lèvres se frôlent, leurs cœurs bondissent dans leurs poitrines, s'en est presque surréaliste mais ce premier contact intime entre elles, éveille bien plus qu'une simple attirance mutuelle, c'est une explosion de sensation qui les envahit, tout comme l'orage à l'extérieur envahit les contrées sauvages d'électricité. Comme une révélation. Les lèvres se frôlent encore délicatement, puis poussé par le désir d'en gouter plus, Clarke appui le baisé et entrave la lèvre inférieure de belle brune avec les siennes. Délicatement, elles jouent ensemble. Clarke sent la blessure fraichement guérie mais peine à faire attention, elle savoure l'instant et le désir s'empare d'elle. Elle peine encore à croire toutes les sensations induites en une fraction de secondes par ce simple baisé.

Elles se séparent et se regardent presque gênées, elles détournent la tête mais cela ne dure pas, leurs yeux se cherchent de nouveau et très vite Clarke se rapproche. Sans réfléchir, elle passe la main dans sa nuque, se poste à quelques millimètres de son visage et Lexa l'encercle de ses bras. Elles ne disent pas un mot mais leurs yeux ont tant d'expressions qu'elles s'y perdent toutes les deux.

Doucement Clarke repose ses lèvres sur les siennes, Lexa reçoit volontiers cet autre baiser et entre-ouvre la bouche pour l'accueillir. Elle la serre un peu plus dans ses bras. Elle sent la douleur dans ses côtes puis dans une jambe mais n'y prête pas attention, elle sent ses forces se décupler en même temps que le désir s'amplifie. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, une heure plus tôt, gouter au délice des lèvres de sa sauveuse et pendant un moment, elle oublie tous ses tourments et ne pense qu'à cette femme qu'elle tient tout contre elle.

Et le baiser devint plus profond, les mains et les corps commencent à s'agiter et à se chercher. Lexa goute à sa peau et découvre son odeur en appliquant ardemment ses lèvres dans son cou et à cet instant ni l'une ni l'autre n'aurait plus été capable de stopper la suite des événements.

Doucement les premiers vêtements quittent leurs peaux pour rejoindre le sol. Lexa se dépêche de lui ôter son pull en laine, puis son débardeur. Mais Clarke fait preuve de toute la patience et la douceur du monde pour lui ôter son sweat et sa chemise en coton. Elle prend soin de ne pas lui faire de mal, elle prend le temps d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps qui se découvre y compris les bleues et les cicatrices. Elle fait attention aux bandages des lourdes plaies suturées qui couvrent encore son corps. Elle l'allonge sur le dos, elle parcourt sa peau de baiser et de caresse, elle lui prouve qu'elle est magnifique, qu'elle est parfaite et que ses blessures ne sont qu'une mauvaise aventure que l'on peut oublier.

Lexa ne peut retenir une larme devant tant de douceur, comme si toute la pression de son corps, toute la douleur s'échappait d'elle dès que Clarke la touchait amoureusement. Très délicatement, avec beaucoup d'attention et sans aucun empressement, elles font l'amour à la lueur de la cheminée, sur l'épais tapis, entre les gros coussins au sol. Pendant que les bougies meurent dans leur enclos de verre et que l'orage s'abat sur la forêt, elles apprennent à se connaitre totalement, elles retrouvent ensemble le gout d'aimer et le gout de vivre.

 _(*warning*hot scène*pegi18*) Les corps enfin pratiquement nus se pressent l'un contre l'autre. Les lèvres totalement enivrées explorent les moindres recoins de peau sucrée. La moindre fibre de leurs corps est en éveil comme jamais auparavant. La chaleur des flammes s'empare d'elles. La violence de l'orage accentue leur désir…_

 _L'une comme l'autre n'a pas vécue de relation charnelle depuis quelques temps mais aucun souvenir de leur passé n'égale ce moment… Le tonnerre gronde, les éclairs frappent le lac mais à l'abri dans le chalet, à l'abri derrière les volets de bois, dans leur bulle de coton et d'amour, elles se découvrent l'une et l'autre, devinant presqu'instinctivement les désirs et les envies de l'autre..._

 _Clarke avait laissé son corps agir sans trop réfléchir, elle avait forcé la belle brune dont les yeux pétillaient pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, à rester allonger. Elle avait pris soin de caler des coussins sous sa nuque, elle avait parcouru tout son corps de baisers et l'avait délesté de ses derniers vêtements. Lexa n'avait pas protestée et avait souri en se mordant la lèvre, quitte à rouvrir la plaie, en voyant Clarke ôter toute seule ses sous-vêtements en dentelle devant elle. Clarke voulait la sentir contre son corps alors sans porter tout son poids sur ce corps meurtri, elle s'allongea sur elle, cala une jambe entre les siennes et s'approcha tout doucement…_

 _Lexa, porté par le désir, oublie ses blessures et ses douleurs, l'endorphine naturelle de son corps lui permet de passer au-dessus des souffrances. Portée par un élan hardant, elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches et la rapproche violement d'elle. Elle emprisonne ses lèvres et l'embrasse comme jamais personne ne l'a embrassée et dans cet élan leurs intimités se rejoignent aussi dans une explosion de sensation, dans la chaleur du feu qui les consument, dans un torrent brulant qui se met à couler dans leurs veines. Les battements de cœur de Clarke vont et viennent au rythme des coups des reins de sa compagne. Elle l'aide, elle soulève sa jambe pour rapprocher encore plus leurs deux corps et l'embrase de plus belle. Elle essaie de raisonner, elle essaie un instant de réaliser mais elle n'y parvient pas, elle est emportée par le courant d'un puissant torrent de sensation. Le courant l'emporte vers le large. Elle fixe ses yeux dans ceux de Lexa comme pour y trouver une réponse à une question qu'elle n'a pas posée…_

 _Lexa en oubli d'autant plus ses cicatrices, ses points de suture et ses bleus. Elle soulève Clarke et l'allonge à sa place. A son tour, elle retient la blonde au sol. Elle déborde soudain d'une énergie dont elle avait presque oublié la possibilité. A son tour, elle examine ce corps parfait sous elle et savoure la douceur de sa peau. Elle passe au-dessus des douleurs lancinantes de son corps et puise la force dans son désir enflammé. Elle brise le silence qui s'était installé, elle murmure entre les notes blues qui s'accorde parfaitement à leurs ébat, elle lui chuchote qu'elle est la plus belle femme qu'elle ait eu le plaisir de tenir dans ses bras. Clarke comprend qu'à l'inverse d'elle, ce n'est pas sa première fois. Elle s'en fiche. Clarke saisit ses lèvres et l'embrasse intensément, elle entrelace ses doigts aux siens et guide sa main. En réponse à ce compliment, Clarke lui prouve qu'elle est dans le même état qu'elle et qu'elle aspire ardemment à la même chose..._

 _Le cœur de Lexa bondit, sa respiration est profonde tout comme son envie. Elle prend l'avantage, elle possède la blonde en quelques caresses savamment placées. Puis elle prend son temps, elle accentue son geste puis ralentit, elle embrasse ses seins généreux, elle savoure le gout de sa peau qui frisonne malgré la chaleur, elle sent l'envie s'emparer d'elle pour ne plus rien contrôler. Elle la pénètre en douceur, elle repart, elle revient et dans un baiser profond, elle ne la quitte plus et lui fait découvrir ce que jamais personne ne lui avait fait éprouver. Elle lui dévoile des secrets sur son corps qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ce moment hors du temps, hors du commun, les comble l'une comme l'autre…_

 _L'orage, poussé lentement par le vent, s'éloigne en grondant toujours. Le feu en elles se tamise mais ne s'éteint pas. Clarke tremble de tous ses membres et serre Lexa contre elle en évitant du mieux qu'elle peut les zones trop blessées. Lexa grimace de douleur, mais Clarke ne voit rien car elle se blottit contre elle. Clarke respire lourdement, elle manque d'oxygène et pourtant elle ne cesse de couvrir la peau douce de Lexa, à la base de son cou, de ses baisers sincères. Elle reprend son souffle et ses mains s'engage alors dans une aventure sensuelle sur le corps de Lexa qu'elle ne peut cesser d'embrasser. Leurs corps comme des aimants ce cessent de se chercher et finissent par se trouver encore et encore. *_

Plusieurs heures après, au beau milieu de la nuit, enveloppées dans une épaisse couverture, elles montent sur la mezzanine rejoindre le lit de Clarke. A moitié nues, elles se lovent l'une contre l'autre, chacune encore un peu sous le choc de ce qui vient de se passer mais incapable de se s'éparer. Lexa avait voulu rejoindre son canapé pour ne rien imposer à Clarke mais celle-ci l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait conduite à sa chambre.

L'une contre l'autre, face à face, sous la faible lueur des petits lampions accrochés au plafond sous pente, elles s'endorment ensemble. Elles ferment les yeux d'épuisement pourtant elles pourraient passer leur nuit à se regarder.

_Clarke ? prononce Lexa dans un murmure presque inaudible.

_Hum... ? répond-elle envahit de sommeil.

_ Je voulais juste que tu saches… demain matin… je ne regretterai rien.

Sous cette révélation se cache des mots qu'elle ne peut encore prononcer. Clarke ouvre les yeux, elle plonge dans son regard, elle est perturbée par tout ce qu'elle ressent physiquement, mentalement et émotionnellement. Elle tente de rassembler ses idées.

_Je crois … que moi non plus. Répond-elle simplement

Elle embrasse son front, elle dépose délicatement un baiser sur la plaie de son arcade puis elle embrasse ses joues et ses lèvres, elle la serre dans ses bras, elle enlace leurs jambes avec précaution et ferme les yeux. Elle pose une main dans son dos et guide sa respiration. Elles s'endorment. Elles se sont aimé ce soir et demain sera un tout autre jour mais l'amour né cette nuit d'orage aura tout changé, à tout jamais.

Chapitre 12. Pas d'autre choix.

De fins rayons de soleil s'insinuent entre les battants des volets. Rival se réveille. Il cherche sa maitresse partout, il cherche l'invitée qu'il a pris l'habitude de voir dans le canapé le matin. Il ne trouve personne. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa gamelle dans la cuisine, il ne reste que trois quatre croquettes alors il les mange. Il monte sur la pointe des coussinets dans l'escalier de bois. Il rampe jusqu'au lit composé d'un sommier et matelas encadré de bois vernis. Il pose une patte sur la couette et délicatement se hisse dessus. Il rampe le long du corps de Clarke, profondément emmitouflée et endormie.

Elle sent la pression sur la couette exercée par le lourd animal qu'est son vieil Airedale. Elle ouvre les yeux et sort les bras de dessous la couette. Lexa s'agite aussi sous les draps sans véritablement se réveiller. Clarke enlace son chien et lui ébouriffe le poil puis le fait descendre du lit. Il tourne en rond et gémis bruyamment, Clarke comprend qu'il faut qu'elle se lève. D'un geste, elle lui ordonne de s'en aller et il déboule les escalier et part attendre près de la porte. Il est vieux mais encore vif, il est joueur et fidèle. Elle aime beaucoup ce chien, et pour cause, son père l'avait trouvé il y a une dizaine d'années, au bord d'une route. Tout petit chiot épuisé et perdu, Jack Griffin l'avait emporté avec lui et ramené à la maison. Il avait passé toute la nuit près de la cheminée avec le chiot emmitouflé dans une serviette pour le réchauffer et Clarke avait veillé avec son père sur la santé du petit animal. Le chiot s'en remit vite sous les bons soins de la famille Griffin et fut le fidèle compagnon de son père et l'ami de la jeune Clarke. A la mort de son père, Clarke avait l'impression ne plus rien avoir de précieux dans ce monde si ce n'est ce chien.

Elle se retourne dans son lit et enlace le corps endormi près d'elle. Lexa gémit et ouvre les yeux. Elles ont toutes les deux un peu peur de ce qu'elles vont lire dans le regard de l'autre mais c'est avec soulagement qu'elles ne lisent que tendresse et charme, il n'y a aucune honte ni aucun remords.

Elles se sourient. Elles s'embrassent légèrement du bout des lèvres. Clarke remarque que la blessure à la lèvre s'est rouverte et elle s'en veut presque, elle fouille dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et tend un baume pour les lèvres à son amante avec un léger sourire coupable. Lexa l'embrasse pour lui signifier qu'elle s'en fiche, que cela en valait la peine. Clarke lui murmure de se rendormir encore un moment et qu'elle lui montra un petit déjeuner. Lexa tente de protester mais Clarke est convaincante.

Après avoir laissé le chien sortir dehors, et avoir fait du café, des toast beurrés et une salade de fruit servie dans deux petites coupelles, elle remonte à la mezzanine avec un plateau. Elle le pose sur la petite commode et s'allonge sur la couette pour prendre Lexa dans ses bras. Elle se réveille. Elle sourit mais son regard est grave. Clarke panique une seconde mais les lèvres et le baiser profond que lui offre Lexa la garde de tous sentiments de regret.

Elles déjeunent sur le lit puis Clarke se laisse aller à la prendre dans ses bras et la garder près d'elle comme un objet précieux. Lexa n'a vraiment pas l'habitude de ces marques d'affection et elle en est presque bouleversée mais elle retient une larme et savoure ce moment. Elle aime ça. Elle aime cette femme. Elle le sait maintenant.

Plus tard dans la journée, Clarke conduit Lexa dans la salle de bain, elle examine son corps sous toutes les coutures, elle examine la cicatrisation de chaque plaie, elle refait des bandages, elle applique des gels et des crèmes qui calme les douleurs et les démangeaisons de la cicatrisation de sa brulure au bras. Elle prend soin d'elle du mieux qu'elle sait faire. Elle a le talent du médecin et la douceur de l'amante et cet examen médical en devient presque agréable pour Lexa malgré la douleur encore bien présente. Elle laisse Lexa prendre une douche. Quand celle-ci a fini, elle prend sa place dans la salle de bain et Lexa part s'allonger sur le canapé. Elle s'endors en lisant un livre qu'elle a piochée sur l'étagère au-dessus du bureau dans le coin du salon. Elle entame quelques pages d'un roman de Stephen King, Les yeux du Dragon, peut-être un mauvais choix, le genre de lecture qui file des cauchemars mais elle s'endors vite car son corps a besoin de récupérer.

Quand Lexa ouvre les yeux en sentant une pression sur le canapé, elle croit encore rêver car son pire cauchemar est là, penché au-dessus d'elle. Ernest.

Mais elle ne rêve pas. Ernest est là. Le cœur de Lexa s'emballe, ses yeux n'expriment plus que panique et terreur, les mains glacées de son kidnappeur encercle son cou. Elle essaie de hurler mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

Malheureusement ce matin-là, Clarke avait fait rentrer Rival par la porte de la cuisine en oubliant de la verrouiller derrière elle, probablement étourdie par les souvenirs érotiques de la veille. Malheureusement Ernest avait trouvé le chalet après avoir fouillé tous les environs, sans repos. Il avait attendu là toute une journée sous une bâche, sans bouger, à l'orée du bois en surveillant la maison. Il avait bravé l'orage et s'était réfugié non loin pour le nuit. L'orage, le vent et la pluie avait effacés ses traces et Rival, pendant son petit tour pipi du matin n'avait rien pressentit.

Quand Ernest passa le seuil de la porte, Rival se posta dans la cuisine, tout tendu et crocs apparents. Ernest était grand et costaud, il ne lui fallut qu'un coup de pied pour assommer l'animal, plus aussi robuste qu'en son jeune âge. Lentement, il était entré dans le chalet et avait trouvé son otage échappé, endormi sur le canapé près du feu, l'air paisible. Il ressentit une joie immense à l'idée de troubler cette sérénité.

Elle se débat tant qu'elle peu. Elle le frappe, elle se libère presque de son emprise et dans la lutte, une lampe posée sur la console près du canapé tombe à terre et se brise en dizaine de morceaux. Le bruit alerte Clarke qui sort précipitamment de la douche, enfile un sous-vêtement et un t-shirt puis sort de la salle d'eau ruisselante de gouttes d'eau. A travers les marches de l'escalier ajouré, elle distingue une énorme silhouette massive, en blouson de chasseur, penché au-dessus du canapé. En une fraction de seconde, elle comprend qu'Ernest les a trouvés. Elle se précipite sur les marches en bois, elle glisse sa main dans la cachette et en sort son revolver. Elle vise mais elle ne tire pas, elle pourrait la blesser, elle, alors elle fait le tour et entre dans le salon en interpellant l'homme.

_Hey Ernest ! Lâche-là ! Dit-elle d'une vois presque assurée.

L'homme en question, se redresse et voit l'arme braqué sur lui, il sourit et ne lâche pas son otage. Lexa est paniquée, des larmes coulent sur son visage empourpré. Clarke lève les bras, vise le plafond et tire. Le coup part et résonne lourdement. La balle se loge dans les vieilles poutres du toit. Une nuée d'oiseaux posée sur le lac s'envole d'un seul élan, effrayé par la détonation qui brise le silence immense de la forêt. Ernest relâche Lexa et lève les mains. Elle tousse et s'éloigne de lui.

Il sourit encore, il détaille Clarke de haut en bas et pense qu'il ne craint rien, que cette petite blonde à moitié nue n'aura jamais le cran de tirer sur lui alors il rit.

_ Hey ma jolie, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, hein ?

_ Je n'hésiterais pas, crois-moi, jamais plus tu ne la toucheras.

_Et bien dis donc ma jolie tu…

_Ne m'appelles pas comme ça…

_ Quoi ? ma jolie ? ça te dérange ?

_Oui.

_Ecoute, je n'ai rien contre toi, c'est ta copine que je veux, cette petite salope a tué mon frère, elle doit payer...

_Et qui doit payer pour les sévices que tu lui as infligé ? Pourquoi a-t-elle été obligé de tuer ton frère ? Pour vous échapper non ? Pour qui tu travailles ?

_Tu crois que je vais te répondre ? Tu crois être en mesure de me faire parler peut-être, petite fille…

Clarke enrage, Ernest fait un pas en avant, l'air menaçant. Clarke tire dans la cuisse. Ernest s'effondre au sol.

Il hurle et tient sa jambe. Le sang commence déjà à s'écouler sur le parquet. Lexa est clouée contre la poutre de l'escalier, devant elle Clarke brandit toujours l'arme fumante vers le ravisseur blessé.

_Pour qui tu bosses ?

_Je ne dirais rien !

Clarke est porté par un élan de colère, elle l'avait en face d'elle, l'enfant de salaud qui avait fait tant de mal à cette femme qu'elle aimait depuis peu, à qui elle avait sauvé la vie. Elle avait la possibilité de la venger et elle gardait malgré tout son sang-froid, elle était l'ange gardien que Lexa avait vu en elle.

L'homme à terre ne lit que de la détermination dans le regard de la blonde qui vient en aide à la brune. Il se sent soudain en position de faiblesse. Il doit abattre sa dernière carte, l'arme automatique qu'il a à la ceinture. Il fait un mouvement, il feint la douleur dans sa jambe et porte une main dans son dos. Il sort l'arme, il la braque sur Clarke mais elle tire avant.

Le coup résonne dans le silence absolu. La balle à atteint le cœur directement. Ernest s'écroule dans une mare de sang avec son arme à la main, sans avoir eu le temps de tirer à son tour. Il est mort.

Clarke baisse son arme et la pose sur un guéridon à côté d'elle. Elle reste pourtant sur place, elle ne peut détourner le regard du corps sans vie de l'homme qu'elle vient d'abattre de sang-froid. Son cœur ne cesse de battre à toute rompre et ses mains commencent à trembler. Lexa, à quelques pas derrière elle, est sous le choc aussi. Mais plus de l'agression que de l'acte de Clarke. Elle lui a sauvé la vie, encore. Alors elle s'avance et l'enlace de ses bras. Elle se place devant elle pour qu'enfin elle quitte du regard l'homme dans la flaque de sang. Elle la force à relever les yeux et la regarder en face. Clarke enfin sort un peu de sa torpeur et lit en Lexa tant de reconnaissance qu'elle en sourit presque.

_Clarke, regarde-moi. Tu n'as pas eu le choix. Il n'aurait pas hésité à nous tuer toutes les deux s'il avait pu.

_Légitime défense, je sais. Je …

_ Clarke, tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu… Je te suis éternellement …

_ Chut ! Tu ne peux pas être reconnaissante pour ça… J'ai tué un hom…

_ Une pourriture. Tu as tué une pourriture qui m'a fait énormément de mal et j'ai aussi …

_ Je…

_ J'ai tué son frère… alors je sais, Clarke, je sais ce que tu ressens en ce moment, crois-moi

_ Hm…je sais, je …

_ J'appelle la police, je leur raconte tout, tu n'as fait que me défendre Clarke, tu n'as rien prémédité…

_Si un peu quand même, j'y ai pensé … quand j'ai vu l'étendu de tes blessures, j'ai voulu tuer l'enfoiré qui t'avais fait ça…

_Evite de le dire comme ça à la police et tout ira bien, je te le promets. J'ai des relations… mes avocats vont trouver qui les a engagés, ils vont nous défendre, j'ai été kidnappée, je suis la victime, et tu t'es retrouvée au milieu de tout ça à cause de moi…

_Tes avocats ?

_Clarke, je … je n'ai peut-être pas tout dit sur moi. Je…

_Je t'écoute…

_ Et bien si Ernest et son frère m'ont enlevé c'est parce que je détenais des informations précieuses, tu l'as deviné…

_Oui…

_ Bon mais je n'étais pas juste une employée qu'on a lourdée en lui faisant signer un contrat de confidentialité, j'étais… à la tête de cette entreprise et j'me suis fait éjecté du conseil général le matin même où…

_Oh. Et bien je n'ai pas tout dit non plus, si je suis venue m'enterrer seule ici, c'est parce que j'ai … j'ai tué un patient et je ne me sentais plus d'exercer… jusqu'à ce que je te trouve.

_Hm…

_Donc si tu as encore de bonne relation avec tes avocats oui je veux bien qu'ils plaident pour moi. On est quitte. Apelle la police. Je vais voire Rival.

Clarke avait repris ses esprits assez vite et le contrôle de la situation. Quelques temps plus tard, elles sont sur les bords de l'étang, Clarke tient Rival près d'elle dans une énorme couverture. Il est sonné mais il va bien.

Elles ont appelé la police, les voitures de shérifs du comté ne devraient plus tarder à arriver. Le corps git dans le chalet, l'arme du crime est toujours sur le guéridon. Elles diront la vérité. Elles n'ont rien à se reprocher.

Ensembles, elles regardent l'horizon, elles se perdent dans les eaux du lac une première et dernière fois avant de se faire embarquer et rejoindre la ville où elles devront tout raconter.

« CRIME : TRIANGLE DE KARPMAN DANS LES FORETS DU MAINE, victime, ravisseur, sauveur et issu fatal pour un briguant de la pire espèce. Un sinistre événement près de Lobster Lake. Deux femmes s'en sortent vivante, l'une retenue pendant des semaines, l'autre lui sauvant la vie face à une équipe de frères tortionnaires. » Titrent les journaux du coin.

Il n'y avait eu que le chauffeur de Lexa qui avait signalé sa disparition, tous les autres pensaient qu'elle avait filée en douce. Personne donc ne la cherchait. Elle s'était sauvé elle-même et avait eu la chance de croiser le chemin du jeune médecin. Elles se sont trouvées dans cette tragédie et ne se quitterons plus jamais. Elles ont survécu à deux fraternels bourreaux embauchés par la principale entreprise concurrente de celle de Lexa Wood. Les coupables seront jugés, les deux femmes acquittées.

Elles ne remettront pas les pieds au chalet de Lobster Lake avant quelques années mais elles resteront ensembles à New-York. Clarke sera embauché dans une clinique privée. Lexa retrouva son poste au sein de TravelPost Corporation sous les plates excuses de ses collègues se sentant fautifs de tout ce qu'il lui était arrivée.

Clarke et Rival emménagèrent dans le luxueux appartement, vue sur Central Park, de Lexa. Elles n'oublièrent jamais vraiment leur rencontre et tous ces événements mais elles ne purent se séparer. Elles partageaient ses souvenirs et les avaient enfouis en elles pour continuer de vivre. Clarke, l'ange-gardien et Lexa l'oiseau blessé, laissèrent place à Clarke la femme médecin et Lexa la femme d'affaire qu'elle était autrefois à la seule différence, qu'elle rentrait tôt le soir pour la retrouver et qu'elle ne travaillait plus les week-ends.

L'une comme l'autre, rien ne les prédestinaient à se rencontrer… ou peut-être que si, après tout, l'amour ne trouve-t-il pas toujours un chemin, aussi tortueux soit-il ?

L'amour ne trouve-t-il pas toujours un moyen de rassembler ceux qui doivent l'être ?

Lexa Wood et Clarke Griffin n'avaient rien en commun et pourtant ...

F.I.N


End file.
